Solo Mia
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Las diferentes situaciones nos llevan a madudar, en todo sentido. Lemon
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo un nuevo trabajo fruto de mi pervertida y aburrida mente.

Como verán estoy incursionando en un nuevo género y fandom. Si debo decir la verdad fue casi por casualidad. Estaba aburrida en internet, mis historias no estaban actualizadas y entre a un foro, justamente en la sección de fanfics de esta serie y leí sobre esta pareja. Y debo decir que lei todo tipo de historias (hentai, romántico, aventura) y como ya me gustaba mucho esta pareja (personalmente nunca aguante a Misty y a dawn no la conozco mucho) y como no hay mucho sobre ellos, escribí sobre ellos. Asi que espero que lo disfruten.

**Pareja**: MayxAsh

**Recomendaciones**: Este fic tiene alto contenido sexual, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Debo insistir en esta ocasión porque debo decir que nunca tuve ideas tan pervertidas para un fic como esta.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son mios. Yo solo los pervierto

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**SOLO MIA**

**Prologo**

-¡¡¡Ash!!!!-decía May de manera entrecortada- ¡Ah, ah!

Y es que la situación no era para menos. Ellos estaban en una habitación de un hotel, una bastante elegante y acogedora. Se notaba que le hotel era de cinco estrellas pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de fijarse en eso.

Tan pronto entraron Ash la beso con fuerza. La beso con deseo y pasión. La beso con urgencia como queriendo fundirse con su boca. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo que hacia tanto deseaba ver. La acorralo contra la pared y el y no paró hasta llegar a la situación actual.

Ambos estaban desnudos y Ash la penetraba con fuerza en contra de la pared. El arremetía en su interior con ímpetu, sus manos aferradas a sus caderas moviéndolas contra él para llenarla de tanto de él como pudiera. Su boca alternaba lugares estratégicos, sus pechos, su cuello y el lugar que mas amaba, su boca.

May, apenas y podía pensar de manera correcta por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Tenía sus piernas sujetas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos sujetando sus hombros. Cuando su boca no era acallada por la de él sus labios no paraban de gemir el nombre del chico que en ese momento la tomaba. Era el momento más erótico y placentero de su vida.

Cierto que era su primera experiencia pero estaba segura que tanto placer no se podía sentir junto. También era cierto que venía soñando y deseando que esto ocurriera desde hace tiempo. Pero la frase de que la realidad supera a la ficción se quedaba corta en esta ocasión.

May no sabía que se podía morir, literalmente, de placer.

En un momento Ash paro para mirarla a los ojos a la vez que la apretaba más fuerte contra él.

-¿De quién eres?- le pregunto con los ojos oscuros y la vos ronca- ¿De quién eres?

May correspondió su mirada y se perdió en esos orbes que tanto amaba.

-Tuya-le dijo con un hilo de vos- Solo tuya.

El sonrió con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en él y la beso con todo el amor y el fervor que sentía por ella. Mientras continuaba haciéndola suya, dejando su marca tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Si llegaron hasta acá, me alegro. Algunos deben estar con cara de OO. Seguramente piensan que me salí de la personalidad o algo así. Pero debo decir a mi favor que hay dos cosas que cambian a las personas: la pubertad y las hormonas.

Si quieren saber cómo estos dos factores cambiaron a los personajes lean mi historia. Dejenme sus comentarios así se si hago un mal o buen trabajo.


	2. Confesiones a la luz de la luna

Hola otra vez, debo decir que esta historia me emociona tanto que ya escribi algunos capítulos asi que por eso les dejo dos de una.

Asi ven como se van formando los cambios que anticipe.

Nota: esta historia esta dedicada a cierta Shinigami, amiga mia que siempre me apoya y esta ahí para mi. Besos y disfrutala.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**CAPITULO 1**: **"Confesiones a la luz de la luna"**

Nuestros amigos de hallaban camino Ciudad Slateport, una parada mas antes de llegar al gimnasio para que Ash ganara más medallas para entrar a la liga Hoenn.

En este momento estaban acampando porque la noche los había agarrado en medio de un bosque antes de llegar a destino. Brock estaba cocinando la cena siendo ayudado por Max, mientras que Ash y May estaban sentados esperando que esta estuviera lista.

Ella estaba de frente al fuego y el recostado contra un árbol.

-Apúrate Brock que tengo hambre-dice Ash impaciente- Encima huele delicioso no May?

-¿Qué? Ah sí, tienes razón- dijo algo distraída.

Pero como nadie le gana a Ash en ser distraído acepto la respuesta y se recostó más contra el árbol y cerro ojos pensando en su batalla cercana.

Momento que aprovecho May para recorrerlo. Poso sus ojos en el rostro tranquilo del chico haciendo hincapié en sus labios. Inmediatamente se sonrojo pero no por eso aparto su mirada. Siguió recorriendo la anatomía de su amigo.

Miro su rostro, sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas y sus manos. Captando cada detalle de estos asignándoles diferentes usos en su imaginación. Cada vez mas sonrojada por cada parte que miraba y de pronto volteo su mirada dirigiéndose al bosque en vez de al chico.

Ash, por su parte, estaba analizando sus batallas anteriores para ver que errores había cometido antes, con el propósito de no volver a hacerlo. Este análisis trajo a su mente sus recuerdos vividos en esa región.

Una imagen recurrente se formo en su cabeza siendo esta la imagen de su compañera. De alguna manera, la jovencita se colaba en sus pensamientos haciéndole sentir algo cálido en el peño. Sin duda tenía un fuerte cariño hacia ella.

Ash, ajeno por completo del escrutinio al que fue sometido, se levanto de repente y se dirigió calmado hasta donde estaba sus otros amigos con intención de apurar la cena dejando a su amiga sola.

-¿Por qué pienso esas cosas cuando lo miro?- se decía de manera turbada la castaña- Si ya acepte que estoy enamorada de él pero esto que siento últimamente es distinto.

"Siento que el pecho me arde, mis manos sudan y mis piernas tiemblan. Es como una necesidad urgente de besarlo, de tocarlo. Quiero besarlo y que él me bese. Que me toque y que delinee. Quiero que dibuje con sus manos. Quiero que sus ojos muestren deseo mientras mira mi cuerpo. Quiero sentir su piel contra la mía mientras él me…"

Se detuvo bruscamente al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No podía haber estado pensando en hacer _eso_ y justamente con _él._

La imagen apareció nuevamente pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al admitirse que eso no le molestaría que la imagen se hiciera realidad.

En realidad le gustaba y mucho.

-¡May!-dijo Ash- Aquí tienes tu cena.

Se notaba que la comida lo ponía de buen humor.

Ella en silencio acepto el plato. Los amigos se reunieron en torno al fuego para cenar. Mientras nuestra castaña amiga, al tiempo que comía, siguió imaginando escenarios entre ella y su chico.

Y siempre que pudo hacerlo sin ser descubierta, lanzo miradas fugaces al objeto de su deseo para que lo que imaginaba fuera más real.

Después de cenar todos se acostaron y se durmieron. May intentando quedarse lo más cerca posible de Ash sin que los demás se den cuenta.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Avanzada la noche, los chicos continuaban durmiendo. May tenía la cara sonrojada y gemía quedadamente revelando la naturaleza de su sueño. Sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros a la vez que sus manos se dirigieron a una zona de su anatomía que en ese momento gritaba por atención.

Entre los murmullos que se formaban en su boca el nombre de su amigo se escuchaba con claridad. De repente la realidad la golpeo haciendo que se despertara.

Miro a su alrededor confundida. Noto su respiración jadeante y su mano entre sus piernas. Se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

"-¿Fue todo un sueño? Es una lástima porque fue uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida. Nunca creí que Ash se pudiera comportar así. Tan dulce, tan apasionado ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si fue todo un sueño, el nunca se portaría así y menos conmigo."

Se puso algo triste con ese pensamiento pero su optimismo pudo más.

"No debo pensar así, debo hacer algo para que me note y se dé cuenta de lo que siento. Si después de eso igual me rechaza, me dolerá pero al menos no será por no haber hecho nada."

Decidida a conquistar a su chico, se levanto dispuesta a dar un paseo para aclarase la mente e idear la mejor manera de actuar.

Se alejo un poco cuando sintió unas pisadas a tras de ella, asustada se volteo para relajarse al instante al ver la silueta de pikachu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-al tiempo que se hinca y acaricia al pokemon-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Chaaa-dice asintiendo. Entonces May lo toma en brazos y avanza junto con él.

-Vamos al lago que pasamos antes. No está muy lejos.

Al llegar se sentaron en una roca y contemplaron la superficie calma del lago. Pikachu estaba en su regazo casi adormecido por las tiernas caricias que le prodigaba la chica. Ella miraba al pokemon y sonreía pensando en lo tierno que se veía así.

Pero al pensar en pikachu no pudo evitar pensar en su amo. Y en su reciente sueño que los tenía a ambos como protagonistas.

"Aun no puedo creer que soñé eso-dijo en vos alta- Y menos con él. Pero no puedo negar que me gusto. Sentir como sus labios se pegaban a los míos, como recorrían mi cuerpo marcándolo. Sus manos desnudándome, acariciándome. Ver sus ojos llenos de amor y de deseo por igual."

"Desearía que hubiera ocurrido en serio"-concluyo. Miro una vez más a su entorno y vio que el pokemon estaba finalmente dormido en sus piernas. Le acaricio la cabeza un poco más y sonrió.

Esa escena la llenaba de ternura pero esa no era la sensación dominante en su cuerpo en ese momento. Estaba muy acalorada y sudada. Sin mencionar su respiración agitada y el cuerpo en tensión.

-"Estoy excitada-se dijo con algo de vergüenza-"Y todo por un sueño"

Pensando en que podía hacer para que ese calor desapareciera y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue refrescarse en el lago.

En otro lado del campamento, por la magia de las historias, se despertaba el joven causante de la excitación de la castaña.

Ash se despertó y se levanto mirando a su alrededor, haciéndose consiente que se había levantado en plena noche. Confundido se dispuso para volver a dormir, de dio cuenta de un detalle.

-"Me pregunto donde esta pikachu-dijo y volviendo a mirar con más atención- May tampoco esta.

Preocupado se levanto con la intención de buscarlos a ambos. Tuvo un momento de duda sobre despertar a los otros pero decidió que lo mejor era buscarlos él solo. Camino hacia el bosque con una meta en mente.

-"Si May salió a caminar con pikachu, el único lugar al se me acurre que pudieron haber ido es al lago que está cerca de aquí. Veré primero ahí y si no están iré a buscarlos más adentro del bosque".

Así que se encamino hacia el lugar, pensando en las posibles razones para que su amiga estuviera caminando a esa hora.

Conforme se acercaba al lugar escucho murmullos en una vos conocida. Se puso alegre por haber acertado. Se dirigió con mas prisa hacia ese lugar. Justo estaba atravesando unos arbustos para hacerle saber a su amiga que estaba ahí, cuando vio algo que literalmente lo tiro al piso.

May ajena al espectador que tenia, había empezado a sacarse su ropa para poder bañarse en ropa interior. Cerca de la orilla y de espaldas a esta, llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de su blusa para empezar a bajarlo lentamente.

Ash miraba esta escena, escondido y tragando saliva. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no podía dejar de ver a su amiga sacándose su ropa. Cuando vio que sus pechos atrapados en esa cárcel de encaje rojo, todo su resistencia se esfumo y se mirando con unos ojos de pervertido nunca visto en el.

May termino de sacarse su blusa y la dejo al lado de pikachu al igual que sus zapatos, medias y guantes. Procedió a sacarse sus shorts de manera lenta al igual que su blusa.

Sino no fuera que ella no sabía que Ash la estaba espiando, se podría decir que le estaba dando un show privado. Así se quedo en ropa interior. Era un conjunto de encaje rojo que realzaba la piel pálida de la castaña. No era revelador pero para cierto azabache, que estaba a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, pensaba que era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida.

May se quedo de pie un momento agradeciendo que la noche no estuviera fría. Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para bañarse el sueño volvió a ella. Se vio a ella misma acostada en el suelo y su chico besándola y tocando su cuerpo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer su figura, emulando los movimientos del chico de su fantasía. Sus manos delinearon sus curvas con suavidad, acariciándose desde el cuello, pasando por su pecho y terminando en su cintura.

Sin poder contenerse exclamo:

-¡Oh Ash!-suspiraba con los ojos cerrados- ¡Toca mi cuerpo por favor!

El mencionado quedo helado, en varios sentidos.

Desde que la chica había comenzado con su espectáculo, sintió su cuerpo raro. Era como si por sus venas corriera fuego. Y ese fuego, circulaba por él para acularse en un sitio de su anatomía. Sentía que no quería que esa visión se terminara. A menos…

A menos que las manos blancas fueran reemplazadas por las suyas. Por un momento su mente cotejo la oportunidad de salir de ahí para unirse a la escena. Tocar esa piel blanca tan apetecible y besar esos labios que de repente se le volvieron tentadores. Es mas estaba seguro de hacerlo cuando escucho su nombre en la boca de su amiga.

Eso lo aturdió levemente, es decir, nunca pensó que él, justamente el, podía ser motivo de deseo para alguien. ¿Qué deseo? Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que una chica se fijara en él. Y ahora…

Esto. Una de sus amigas parecía estar deseosa de estar con él, literalmente. Pensó que pudo haber sido un error, haber escuchado mal. Y estaba a punto de creer esa posibilidad cuando volvió a escuchar:

-¡Ash hazme tuya por favor!- su nombre casi parecía un gemido.

"¡Oh dios!- no pudo evitar pensar. En ese momento vio como su amiga procedía a meterse al lago. Y su atormentada mente por fin pude tener claridad y decidió que había visto suficiente y se levanto para irse corriendo al campamento.

May, por su parte, despertó al ver que su mano estaba por meterse en sus piernas. Decidió que ya era hora de sentir un poco de agua fría. Se metió al rio, pensando en su plan para hacer que su chico dejara de ser indiferente con ella.

Sin saber que la indiferencia seria lo último que Ash sentiría por ella a partir de ahora

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola aca empieza los cambios que dije, Ash despierta de su inocencia debido a esta confesión (dije que el capitulo se llamaba asi pero nunca dije como seria jaja) Particularmente creo que no hay nada que cambie mas nuestros puntos de vista sobre las personas que el conocer los sentimientos de estas hacia nosotros.

Ahora nuestro entrenador sabe que May lo desea. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?¿Cómo será el plan de May? Y los importante ¿Cómo reaccionara Ash?

Besos y hasta pronto. Déjenme saber su opinión.


	3. Confusiones y Planes

Hola mis queridos lectores, aca dejo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Estoy contenta porque tuvo una buena respuesta entre los lectores y eso me dio ganas de excribir este capitulo. Lo tuve que hacer de nuevo por problemas con la notebook pero aca esta.

Que lo disfruten

Pareja: AshxMay

Advertencia: Este fic contiene contedido sexual explicito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Disclamier: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama ideada por mi loca mente.

**Capitulo 2****"Confusiones y planes"**

Ash había vuelto a su saco de dormir, después de lo ocurrido. Estaba notablemente confundido con la situación. No sabía cómo actuaria a partir de ahora. Es decir, uno no puede ver a una amiga casi desnuda y haberlo disfrutado y después…

¡¿Un momento?! ¿Lo había disfrutado?

No sabía que decirse a sí mismo con respecto a eso. Una parte de él decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero otra (y le preocupaba lo grande que era) lo había disfrutado y mucho debía admitir.

Bueno, el era hombre y ella era linda. Debía ser ciego para no notar eso. Es más hasta lo había pensado varias veces pero esto era diferente. Una cosa es pensar que tu amiga es linda y tierna pero de ahí a pensar que es hermosa, que tiene un cuerpo maravilloso que le hubiera encantado tocar y hasta besar.

Enojado, sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Esos pensamientos no eran los más adecuados para tener con respecto a ella. No era apropiado pensar en ella de esa manera.

"Pero ella piensa lo mismo de mi"- se dijo.

Sinceramente estaba hecho un caos. En sus 16 años de vida, no había tenido nunca una experiencia así. Si había chicas que se habían fijado en el(o al menos eso le había dicho Brock) pero él nunca se había fijado en ellas. Nunca hubo una que se le haya llamado lo suficiente para sacarlo de la nebulosa de los pokemon.

Tal vez porque ninguna se le había mostrado de manera tan descarada como May, pero ella no lo había hecho sino que él le había espiado. Pero se había preocupado tanto cuando no la vio. Entonces pensó por lo menos le tenía un gran cariño a la coordinadora. Y ahora que había conocido otro aspecto de ella, creía que podía decir que por lo menos la deseaba un poco.

¿Cariño y deseo significaban amor? El no lo sabía pero esperaba descubrirlo. Encontrando un poco de paz en su mente pudo dormir. No alcanzo a ver qué cierta coordinadora volvía de su baño nocturno, con una sonrisa en la boca. Mañana pondría en práctica su plan.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La luz del día comenzaba a iluminar el campamento de los jóvenes por lo que estos comenzaban a despertar. El primero en hacerlo fue Brock que procedió a despertar a los demás.

-¡Arriba chicos!-dijo a sus dormidos amigos-¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

Los chicos reaccionaron a sus palabras y comenzaron a despertarse aunque no falto uno que se quejara pero extrañamente no fue Ash el que lo hizo. Sino…

-Cinco minutos más-dijo Max acurrucándose mas es su bolsa de dormir.

- Arriba, mira que May y Ash ya se levantaron- le replico su amigo.

Max, urgido por este hecho, se levanto y comenzó a desperezarse. Estando en eso noto algo curioso en su hermana.

-¡Hermana!-grita Max- ¿Qué haces con esa ropa?

Es que May estaba acostada con un piyama compuesto por un short y remera roja. La aludida miro nerviosamente a su hermano a su ropa y después a su hermano otra vez. Entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Es que anoche salí a pasear y sin querer me caí en el agua-dijo al tiempo que se ponía la mano atrás de la cabeza con gesto nervioso.

Por otra parte nuestro entrenador al escuchar la palabra anoche, se puso colorado al revivir en su mente las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos. Avergonzado bajo su mirada para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su cara colorada.

Mientras que nuestra castaña, que no se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Ash, seguía hablando.

-Y como la ropa quedo muy mojada me cambie por esta-dijo señalando el conjunto- Pero ahora voy a cambiarme."

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia el bosque para hacer lo que había dicho. Ash que había estado callado y con mirada baja, sin haber visto a May, reacciono a la palabra cambiar y levanto su mirada para dirigirla hacia el lugar donde su amiga había desaparecido y se queda pensando en algo.

"¿Se va a ir a cambiar? ¿Eso significa que va a estar desnuda?-pensó tragando saliva- Me pregunto si se va a cambiar también la ropa interior. Sería una lástima."

Mientras que Ash seguía en sus pensamientos, Brock y Max empezaron a preparar el desayuno. De vuelta a la cabeza del entrenador.

"Ese conjunto le quedaba muy bien y le resaltaba sus… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡No puedo estarme imaginando a May desnuda! Aunque más bien la estoy recordando y es que se veía muy linda y más cuando sus manos recorrían su silueta…"

"¡Ay otra vez no! Debo de dejar de pensar en eso pero es como te digan que no pienses en un snorlax cuando lo tenes enfrente y no es que May se parezca a uno. No, nunca vi un cuerpo tan sexy y deseable. ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Yo no pensé eso! ¡No pude pensar eso! Pero es cierto… Ay estoy hecho un lio, ya no sé ni que pensar…"

De la nada, un fuerte ruido saco a nuestro amigo de su monologo interno.

-¡¡¡ASH!!!- escucho nuestro entrenador para volver su congelada a mirada hacia al lugar de donde provino.

-¿Qué…- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque algo en su campo de visión lo sorprendió- ¿May?

Y es que su sorpresa no era infundada, la coordinadora se había cambiado su conjunto habitual por otro distinto.

Ahora usaba una camisa estampada de cuadros rojos (estilo escocés), con una falda de jean y unas botas altas pero sin taco de color negro. Y en vez de su pañuelo, usaba una bincha de encaje negro con un moño.

Decir que estaba linda era poco. Además, el conjunto era lo suficientemente largo para ser considerado decente y lo suficientemente corto para ser atrevido.

Ash se quedo sin palabras al ver a su amiga tan hermosa. Ella solo sonrió al ver que la primera parte de su plan estaba completa. Contenta y decidida a impresionar más a su amigo, comenzó a dar unas vueltas sobre sí misma.

-Si Ash-dijo-¿Te gusta?

-Si-le respondió pero para sus adentros-"Gustarme se queda corto."

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa hermana?-le pregunto Max, sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

-Es que mi ropa quedo muy mojada y no la podía usar así ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-Si es cierto no Ash? –contestó Brock

-Ah… si cierto-dijo pero un susurro y con la cara colorada-pero no me habría molestado.

-Bueno entonces desayunemos-dijo con entusiasmo May.

Nuestros amigos pasaron a desayunar. Ash pasó a olvidarse de todo en cuanto vio la comida, May estaba contenta porque su plan parecía funcionar y pensaba que otras cosas más podía hacer, su guardarropa era solo el primer paso. Mientras que Max y Brock revisaban el pokenav y la guía respectivamente.

Después de terminar el desayuno, los guías se dirigieron a los otros para darles una no muy grata noticia, que influiría en su futuro. Aunque eso, ellos todavía no lo sabían. Justo cuando terminaron de recoger todo, Brock tomo la palabra.

-Chicos, paso algo-dijo al tiempo que los miro seriamente- No se enojen.

-Sí, ya que por primera vez no fue su culpa-siguió Max

-¿Qué paso?-ambos preguntaron algo preocupados.

-Nos perdimos-dijeron simplemente.

Un silencio inundo el ambiente, que solo era cortado por el viento que agitaba unas hojas.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo-¡¿Cómo que nos perdimos?!

-Si, cuando llegamos a la bifurcación de los caminos nos equivocamos de senda-explico Brock.

-Es que íbamos tan concentrados en otros temas que no nos dimos cuenta- se justifico Max.

Ash y May los miraron de manera condenatoria y se luego se miraron con resignación entre ellos para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Díganme que por lo menos podremos volver al camino-digo Ash, un tanto resigando

-Si no se preocupen. Solo tenemos que volver ahí y de tomar el camino correcto para salir el bosque- explico Brock.

-Pero hace ya unos días que pasamos por ahí- dijo May preocupada- Y si tendremos que volver ahí y retomar el camino tardaremos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé- dijo Max apenado- Pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Perdón hermana. -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ponernos en marcha- dijo Ash intentando levantar los ánimos- Mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido llegaremos.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron en camino para retomar el viaje. Mientras caminaban, cada pensaba como iban a aprovechar el tiempo que les tomaría llegar a la cuidad. May estaba contenta porque este retraso, le podría brindar excusas para poder estar a solas con Ash y poner en práctica su plan. Max y Brock estaban pensando en que sacaron barata la situación.

Ultimo en el grupo iba nuestro joven entrenador, pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en su amiga castaña que iba delante de él. Era raro porque sentía que era la primera vez que la veía. Intentaba mirarla disimuladamente, realmente el nuevo conjunto que tenia le sentaba de maravillas. Como la veía de espaldas, no podía dejar de apreciar cierta anatomía de la joven que era resaltada por su falda.

- Es preciosa- se dijo pensando- Nunca vi unas piernas tan lindas, ni que mencionar su…. ¡Ay! Otra vez estoy pensando en eso. No puedo mirarla como si fuera una muñeca sensual que veo por primera vez. Es decir, es May, es mi amiga. No importa lo linda, ni lo que sexy que me parezca. ¿Por qué siempre pienso eso? Además, mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón se acelera cuando pienso en ella.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Ash metido en su mundo de pensamientos confusos, no noto que cierta persona se había retrasado para quedar a su lado. Menos mal que ella también no se dio cuenta que su amigo se había quedado como bobo mirando sus piernas.

-Ash ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada al verlo tan pensativo- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos- Ah May, eh no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar.

-Ay Ash- le dijo alegremente al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo- No te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ash se tenso automáticamente al sentir como los pechos de su amiga se frotaban en su brazo. Es que ese saludo era muy efusivo y parecía que May no se daba cuenta. Toda la situación lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

May noto el cuerpo tenso de Ash y sonrió internamente. Se notaba que al joven no le era tan indiferente. Y solo para avergonzarlo más se acerco a su odio para decirle:

-Siempre podemos disfrutarlo nosotros solos- dijo sensualmente.

El azabache quedo de piedra al escuchar esto y su cara adquirió un tono muy rojo. Sin quererlo varias imágenes aparecieron a su mente y se abría quedado en su lugar metido en su mundo, sino fuera porque sintió que May lo tiraba del brazo.

-Debemos apurarnos para alcanzar a los demás- dijo en tono normal. Ash solo sonrió y asintió para luego acelerar su paso junto con May.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Al atardecer había caído en el bosque señal que la noche estaba próxima y el grupo había avanzado bastante en su trayecto durante el día. Tenían esperanzas de llegar mañana al cruce y retomar su camino. Ahora estaban preparando el campamento y la cena. Brock comenzó a sacar los elementos necesarios para cocinar y les dijo a los chicos que fueran a buscar leña para el fuego.

-Bueno está bien- dijo contenta May- Vamos Ash.

-Un momento- interrumpió Max- ¿Por qué tu y Ash?

-Es que si vamos tú y yo no traeremos suficiente.- le respondió May con una sonrisa inocente.

-Eso es cierto chaparrin- le dijo Brock- Mejor ayúdame a cocinar.

Max suspiro resignado y fue a donde Brock lo llamaba. May por su lado contenta agarro la mano de Ash y se adentro al bosque tan rápido que pikachu no tuvo de seguirlos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los amigos llegaron a un claro y se separaron empezando a juntar ramas en sus brazos para la fogata. Ash las arrancaba de los árboles y May las juntaba del suelo. En un rato el azabache tenía un buen montón entre los brazos y se giro para avisarle a May que ya tenían bastante.

Justo en ese momento May se agacho lo suficiente para que falda dejara ver un destello morado de su ropa interior. Destello que Ash por supuesto vio y lo dejo quieto en su lugar y mirando ya sin disimulo a la chica.

"Entonces si se cambio su ropa interior. Eso significa que estuvo desnuda en el bosque, al menos un momento. Si se veía linda en ropa interior, desnuda debe ser una diosa. Esos pechos libres y sus caderas deben ser dignos de ver"

Por fin sus instintos se habían hecho camino entre su moralidad y sus pensamientos corrían libre a la par que las fantasías invadían su mente. Sin que se diera cuenta en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

-¡ASH!- escucho una voz que le sonó un tanto lejana pero que al reconocerla salió de sus pensamientos para ver a May delante suyo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ash me estabas viendo las piernas?- le pregunto en un tono de falso enojo. Por dentro sobra decir que estaba encantada.

-Yo… -no tenía sentido negar lo obvio- Perdón, May no lo volveré hacer.

-¿Y te gusto lo que viste?

Esa pregunta lo saco de balance. Intrigado observo a May pero en su rostro no se veía enfado alguno. Sino más bien una mirada intensa y una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- uso todo su autocontrol para no tartamudear. Las mejillas estaban adquiriendo un tono rojo.

-Te pregunte que si te gusta lo que veías- le dijo en tono sensual al tiempo que se acercaba insinuante al entrenador.

Ash solo atino a retroceder un paso por cada que veía dar a May. Nunca había conocido el ese lado de su amiga. Y no sabía cómo actuar. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choco contra con árbol. Se sintió atrapado.

-No me has respondido- le dijo May al llegar con el mismo tono. También llevo su mano al pecho de Ash y empezó a acariciarlo- ¿Te parezco fea acaso?

-¡No!- grito y un murmullo agrego- Me gusto lo que vi.

May sonrió coquetamente y se acerco a su odio.

-Me alegro porque hay más de donde vino.

Ash dejo caer toda la leña que tenía en sus brazos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Brock estaba disfrutando de su sueño en donde la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny se peleaban por el hasta que sintió que algo lo despertó. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Ash delante de su cara. Si lo iba a retar por despertarlo, se lo guardo cuando vio la cara preocupada de su amiga.

-Brock tenemos que hablar- dijo con su raro tono serio.

El solo asintió y se levanto para seguir a su amigo hasta el claro en el que había estado con May más temprano. Después de ese momento, debido a la gran confusion por la conducta de la chica y su propia forma de reaccionar llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba ayuda.

Llegando al claro Brock se recostó contra el árbol más cercano y viendo como su amigo caminaba de un lado para el otro, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

-Brock- dijo por fin- He notado que en nuestros viajes siempre hemos estado rodeado de chicas.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- a pesar del tono calmado, Brock sonreía internamente, su amigo había empezado a madurar.-Nunca te había molestado.

-Bueno es que me di cuenta de eran lindas- dijo calmado por el tono de su amigo- Y he pensado que si algún día yo me fijara en una…

-O es que ya te has fijado en una- le rebatió astutamente su amigo.

-He bueno digamos que si- dijo algo sonrojado- Es que me sentido raro cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-Que ingenuo eres Ash. Como si no supieras que hablas de May- pensó Brock. En voz alta dijo- ¿Cómo que te sientes raro?

-Me tiemblan las manos, mi corazón esta como loco. Además se vienen pensamientos que nunca antes he tenido.

-Dime qué piensas- al ver lo nervioso que se puso le repuso- Si no me dices no te podre ayudar.

Ash se rebatió nervioso pero luego cayó en la lógica de la afirmación.

-Me la he estado imaginado desnuda- admitió.

Ash- le dijo con una sonrisa- Es bastante natural. Tienes dieciséis años y nunca te has fijado en una chica. Algún día tus hormonas tenían que despertar.

"La razón por la que te sientes raro es porque nunca antes lo habías sentido pero te aseguro es que es normal. Eres un hombre, es natural que te sientas atraído por el sexo opuesto y que sientas curiosidad por esas cosas"

Ash lo miro algo inseguro. Por un lado se sentía algo más tranquilo por las palabras de su amigo pero esa confusión que tenia aun no se despejaba. Había aun muchas preguntas que le quería hacer a su amigo.

Despacio se acerco a su amigo y le pregunto

-¿Es normal también tener ganas de…?- termino en un susurro en su oído. Brock solo sonrió.

-Bueno es hora Ash- dijo sentándose al tiempo que le indicaba a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿De qué?- dijo confundido.

- Ay Ash- dijo poniendo su brazo en sus hombros- No tuviste padre y saliste joven de tu casa. Creo que tendré que dártela yo.-Viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo agrego.

-Es hora de la charla.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A:

Aca termina este nuevo capitulo. Pudimos ver la confusion del pobre Ash. Encima que May lo acosa. Dentro de poco el va a enloquecer, que justo es lo que yo quiero jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado y pronto veremos los resultados de la charla que Brock dio a nuestro inocente amigo.

Aguardare sus criticas, suerte


	4. Presionando hasta el limite

Hola, traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia. Con un Nick nuevo, ya explique porque lo cambien en la otra historia. Asi que como la mayoría leen las dos no lo volveré a explicar.

En el capitulo anterior dejamos a un entrenador confundido, a una determinada entrenadora y a un criador dispuesto a ayudar. ¿Qué será de ellos ahora? ¿La charla de Brock habrá tenido resultados? ¿Qué nuevas estrategias nos mostrara nuestra castaña dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de Ash?

Para responder a esto y mas, los invito a leer.

Pareja: Ashx May.

Sinceramente cansa y desanima decir que los personajes no nos pertenecen pero en fin. Ya conocen el discurso.

Advertencia: Contenido sexual explicito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 3: "Presionando hasta el límite"**

Ash se despertó sobresaltado. De lo último que se acordaba es que se había ido a dormir después de una larga discusión sobre su _problema_ con Brock. La cual tuvo lugar después que le explicara a que se había referido cuando menciono la charla.

Está de más decir que el pobre entrenador se puso rojo hasta la medula.

Pasada la vergüenza, comenzaron a hablar más relajados y su amigo pude responder de la mejor manera posible sus interrogantes sobre su situación actual. También se agregaron unos consejos para intentar conquistar a la chica que le había llamado la atención al azabache. Porque Brock se dio cuenta desde el principio que todo esto fue provocado por alguien del sexo opuesto.

Ash se contento que al menos no sabía de quien se trataba o al menos eso creía él. Terminada la charla cada uno de ellos, volvió a dormir. El entrenador se quedo un poco más de tiempo despierto reflexionando sobre lo hablado hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Ahora sentía que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y murmuraba su nombre con todas las intenciones de despertarlo. Abrió sus ojos y se los restregó un poco para alejar el sueño. Después miro hacia el lugar de donde escuchaba la voz para darse de lleno con la cara de May.

-May ¿Qué…?- quedándose sin palabras al verla detenidamente.

Y no era para menos. La castaña estaba arrodilla al lado suyo, nada especial sino contamos que estaba solamente con su camisa roja y su ropa interior. No tenia pañuelo y sus mechones enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aire casi angelical.

-¿Qué… ocurre…May?- tardo tanto tiempo en decir esa sencilla frase por estar embelesado en la piel blanca de sus piernas.

- Estaba aburrida- dijo aniñadamente – Y vine para entretenernos. O mejor dicho entretenerte a ti.

Al comienzo de su oración su rostro reflejaba tal inocencia que cuando el tono coqueto y la lujuria en su mirada fue aun más chocante.

-Yo… no… entiendo-dijo Ash. Mentira, nunca en su vida las cosas estuvieron tan claras.

-Déjame ayudarte a entender- dijo parándose y regalándole una visión completa de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Si Ash alguna vez tuvo una duda de que May era bonita, esta se le fue en ese momento. Ver su torso moldeado por la camisa apretada y con los primeros botones dejando ver un insinuante escote, le seco la boca. Al bajar su mirada y ver el encaje rojo que abrazaba sus caderas y sus piernas blancas bañadas por la luz de la luna, pensó que una diosa era quien estaba frente a el.

La jovencita, al ver lo embobado que estaba su amigo, aprovecho el momento y en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre el, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Ash, mas sorprendido, se levanto todo lo que el nuevo peso y se encontró con la cara de May a milímetros de la suya.

-¿Ahora entiendes?- le dijo aniñadamente de nuevo.

-Pero… esto no está…bien- dijo no muy convencido.

May le sonrió coquetamente y agarro las manos de Ash para ponerlas en sus caderas. El joven cada vez más nervioso solo las dejo ahí.

-Solo relájate – le dijo mientas se acercaba más a su rostro- Y disfruta. En el último momento se desvió del rostro del chico y comenzó a morder su lóbulo.

Satisfecha por la cara de perplejidad de su amigo. Se separo lentamente de el y comenzó a abrir su camisa despacio. Por cada botón que soltaba le dirigía una sonrisa al entrenador. Este solo se había quedado mucho al ver la piel ser lentamente expuesta.

-Dijiste que te había gustado lo que viste- le dijo sensualmente al sacarse la camisa-Y yo te dije que había mas.

Ash volvió a sentir lo que sintió esa noche en el lago, el calor recorriendo sus venas como si su sangre estuviera hecha de fuego. Y los más curioso era que ese fuego se volvía a reunir en una parte sur de su anatomía.

-Parece que alguien está despertando- se rio la coordinadora- Y quiere salir a jugar.

Dicho se acomodo mejor para alojar entre sus piernas, cierta parte del joven que se estaba haciendo notoria en ese momento. Después se acerco despacio hacia el oído del joven y con el tono más erótico que pudo conseguir le susurro:

-Soy tuya Ash.

Esa frase hizo un clic en la mente del joven. Las emociones vinieron de golpe y se mesclaron creando una bomba en el pecho del joven. De la nada tan pronto como vinieron se fueron, dejando atrás solo a aquellas que les permitieran a Ash manejar la situación.

Debido a eso, apretó las caderas de la joven con sus antes inmóviles manos para luego atraerla hacia el bruscamente. La castaña sorprendida pero a la vez complacida vio a aparecer en la cara de su amigo una sonrisa igual a la suya. El se acerco mas a su rostro y aumentando el agarre de su cintura y con los ojos cargados de pasión dijo:

-Si lo eres- al tiempo que estampaba sus labios contra los de la coordinadora.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ash abrió los ojos bruscamente pero no se levanto de su cama. Sintió la luz del sol en su cara y se dio cuenta que ya era de día. Cerró de nuevo los ojos reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Toda esa maravillosa escena, había sido un simple sueño? Se llevo una mano a los ojos frotándoselos para terminar de despertarse.

Intentaba apartar las imágenes del sueño que acaba de tener que volvían como una repetición constante. Por un lado se avergonzaba de haber soñado eso, se sentía como un pervertido por haber imaginado a su amiga en tales situaciones.

Pero, otra parte de él, que se hacía más grande cada vez, estaba más que encantado por ese sueño. Y algo frustrado porque solo había sido eso. Un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, que esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

A esta altura era imposible negarlo. Y hacerlo sería mentirse a sí mismo. Además Brock le había dicho que no era bueno reprimirse porque podría ocurrir algo malo. Eso lo había preocupado y decidió admitirse a si mismo que deseaba a su amiga, de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

Admitírselo a ella y saber si era solo deseo lo que sentía era otra historia.

Se quiso levantar para ir a desayunar cuando por primera vez sintió un peso que no lo dejaba levantar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera castaña sobre su pecho. Por largo, incomodo y glorioso segundo barajo la posibilidad de que el supuesto sueño había ocurrido en realidad.

Pero en un nuevo examen de la situación mostraba a su amiga completamente vestida y en su bolsa de dormir. Se ve veía que la jovencita se había acercado tanto a él en sueños que habían terminado durmiendo abrazados. Porque eso es lo que ella hacía. Estaba firmemente aferrada a su pecho como si fuera una almohada.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y de forma suave se levanto, tratando de no despertar a su dormida amiga. Miro un rato su cara, y se sonrojo pensando en lo tierna que se veía así. Sus labios entrecerrados invitaban a robarle un beso. Pero nuestro correcto amigo no lo hizo.

La sacudió ligeramente y con mucho cuidado, al tiempo que susurraba su nombre. Lentamente su ceño se frunció, indicando que la jovencita se estaba despertando. Sus ojos se abriendo mostrando sus orbes azules que dieron con los castaños de Ash. En la cara de May se formo una sonrisa cuando vio que aun estaba en sus brazos.

-Buenos días Ash- le dijo entusiasta- Espero que no te moleste que me haya dormido junto a ti.

-Buenos días a ti también- le respondió- No me molesto, solo me extraño un poco. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Es que escuche unos sonidos raros y me asuste- le dijo con una pena algo fingida.

-No te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa- Si con eso te sientes tranquila lo haremos tantas veces quieras.

-Eso me alegra- le dice May y se le acerca al oído para murmurarle-La próxima vez lo haremos sin ropa.

Esto deja petrificado al joven y muy colorado. El shock es tan grande, que solo mira a su amiga levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera dejado a un excitado joven atrás. Este por el shock y porque su amiga estaba de espaldas no pudo ver la sonrisa complacida de la chica.

Dejando aturdido a su amigo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Brock y su hermano. El primero haciendo el desayuno y el segundo revisando el mapa. Se sentó alegremente al lado de Max y dijo con buen humor.

-Buenos días hermanito- y se dirigió al criador- Eso huele delicioso.

-Si es una de las recetas de mi tía Chepina- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Tu y tus tias- le dijo Max después le hablo a su hermana- Buenas noticias, al mediodía llegaremos al cruce y podemos tomar el camino correcto.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo May con una sonrisa enorme.

-Estas demasiado alegro hoy- le dijo el pequeño suspicazmente- ¿Alguna buena noticia?

-No solo un buen sueño- le dijo a su hermano y después en vos baja agrego- Un muy buen sueño.

-¿Dónde esta Ash?- pregunto el moreno que se había acercado con los platos del desayuno- Usualmente es el primero en presentarse.

-Me dijo que no se sentía bien- y viendo la posibilidad de una nueva jugada agrego- Dame su plato, yo se lo llevare.

-De acuerdo May- concedió Brock y algo preocupado comento- Solo espero que este bien.

La castaña se alejo con el plato en la mano dejando atrás a su amigo que me empezaba a comer con gesto algo preocupado y a su hermano que la miraba atentamente con un curioso brillo en los ojos. Pasando el lugar donde los pokemones estaban comiendo, encontró al entrenador en la misma posición que lo había dejado.

Aun estaba en su bolsa de dormir y miraba al vacio con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Ella estaba ajena al caos mental que le había ocasionado al pobre Ash, ya que después de oír esa frase, su mente trajo a colación las imágenes de su sueño con May y en corazón se encendió la pequeña posibilidad de que se pudiera hacer realidad.

Algo de lo cual el joven todavía dudaba si quería que pasara.

La joven se acerco lentamente a su amigo, se agacho un poco cuidando de no echar la comida y golpeo al azabache en el hombro ligeramente para llamar su atención. Mas esto no fue suficiente y tuvo que llamarlo y golpear más fuerte para que el joven despertara.

-¡Ah!- grito algo asustado- ¿Qué ocurre…May?

Al ver al objeto de sus pensamientos tan cerca y con esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo y el tartamudeo hicieran aparición.

-Tu desayuno- le dijo simplemente extendiendo el plato hacia él.

-Gracias- le dijo más tranquilo al verla actuar de esa manera.

Tal vez la situación anterior o mejor dicho la frase anterior había sido imaginada por él.

-Que lo disfrutes- le dijo y nuevamente se acerco a su oído.-Pero más me disfrutarías a mí

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nuestros amigos caminaban por el bosque con rumbo hacia el cruce para dirigirse finalmente a Slateport finalmente. Charlaban entre ellos, haciendo planes y bromas, como si fuera un dia normal.

Pero para cierto entrenador no lo era. Primero había tenido un sueño erótico con su compañera de viaje para luego despertarse con ella en sus brazos. Y encima la misma chica se le haba estado insinuando desde que se despertó con frases susurradas en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Ni si quiera el más acérrimo las habría tenido.

Las únicas que aquejaban a Ash eran sobre cómo reaccionar a la situación. Su mente y su corazón se hallaban teniendo una discusión sobre que hacer. La charla tranquila era solo una máscara para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Ahora sentía que su recién aceptada atracción por la castaña había subido un grado más al tiempo que su autocontrol disminuía. Encima la frase: _"Déjate llevar por la situación"_ mencionada por Brock en su pasada charla no dejaba de venirle a la cabeza.

Y parecía que estaba ganando terreno.

La conversación entre amigos continúo hasta que se escucho un quejido de dolor por parte de la única mujer del grupo. La castaña distraída en sus planes se había tropezado con una raíz y se había torcido ligeramente su tobillo causándole un gran dolor.

Sus amigos pararon para revisarla y Brock le puso unas vendas para cubrir la herida. Pero era claro que May no podía caminar con ese tobillo. Esto los retrasaría mas y no llegarían al cruce hasta el día siguiente. Finalmente el azabache dio con la solución.

Se acerco hasta la castaña y se agacho poniéndose de espaldas la insto a que subiera.

-¿Qué?- dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-No puede caminar así es mejor que la carguemos- dijo Ash con una desconcertante lógica- Primero yo y después Brock ¿Qué?

- Ash pensaste- dijo Max en burla.

-Jajá- dijo sarcástico- Ahora May sube.

La castaña sonrojada solo atino a subirse a la espalda de su amigo. Este cargo con su peso y la levanto. May por su parte puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash para sostenerse. De esa manera el viaje siguió adelante.

La castaña iba pensativa y en silencio al igual que su amigo. Por un lado se sentía torpe y le molestaba ser razón de retraso y molestia para sus amigos. Pero por el otro no podía estar mas feliz por lo ocurrido ya que ahora estaba en brazos de su amigo. De pronto una idea llego a su mente.

¿Por qué no hacer más interesante la situación?

Se acomodo mejor en la espalda de su amigo y comenzó a rozar con su pecho la espalda de Ash. Este se dio cuenta de la acción de su amiga y se sonrojo por la situación.

-¿Ocurre algo May?- le pregunto.

-Nada ¿Por?- dijo haciéndose la inocente. Ash simplemente no le dijo nada.

-Sabes Ash te noto algo tenso- le dijo tocándole su hombro- ¿No quieres que te ayude a sacar algo de tensión?

De nuevo ese tono sensual en su oído sumado a su aliento haciéndole cosquillas a su cuello. Por un momento su mente se apago y sin darse cuenta le respondió.

-Me encantaría-

May algo sorprendida le pregunto:

-¿Qué dijiste Ash?

-Nada- respondió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error.

May sonrió y pensó que había tenido un progreso importante.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ash estaba sentado en un claro que había encontrado. La noche había caído y sus amigos estaban durmiendo más atrás. El se había levantado a pensar, como parecía ser su nueva costumbre.

El joven estaba reflexionando sobre la actitud de su amiga para con él. No es que no entendiera las obvias señales que ella le mandaba. Es simplemente que la situación le superaba en varios sentidos. Ni siquiera las batallas de torneo lo estresaban tanto.

El principal problema era que no sabía que es lo que quería de May

De pronto sintió unas pisadas detrás de él. Antes de poder darse vuelta unas manos se posaron en sus hombros que comenzaron a darle un masaje. El entrador no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era. Parecía que no lo podía dejar en paz.

-Sigues tenso- le dijo May- Tal vez esto ayude.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ash sentado mirando el vacio y May arrodilla detrás de él, masajeando sus hombros. El silencio era cómodo pero de igual manera el joven no aguanto más.

Detuvo la mano de la joven y se volteo hacia ella. La miro fijamente reuniendo el valor para poder preguntarle algo que debelaría un misterio para el. La castaña solo le respondia la miraba y no pasaba por alto el hecho de que el no soltaba su mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- se escucho la voz de Ash.

-¿Qué, el masaje?- le pregunto confundida- Ya te dije que estabas tenso….

-No, no eso- la interrumpió bruscamente- Tu actitud y esas frases.

-Ah eso- dijo ella entendiendo el punto- Quiero estar contigo.

Ash se quedo en silencio procesando la nueva información y confirmando sus mas locas sospechas. Pero una cosa era sospechar y otra estar seguro.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, volteando su rostro.

-Y mucho- le confirmo May

Volviendo su rostro a ella, mirando esos labios rojos. Tan tentadores y la tan tiernos.

-Me muero por darte un beso- confeso.

-Pues hazlo- le dijo acercándose a él y deteniéndose a milímetros de su boca.

Ash miro una vez la boca que se moría de ganas por besar. Se sintió superado por sus emociones. Estas al estar tanto tiempo reprimidas, simplemente estallaron y de paso se llevaron su autocontrol y sentido común. Por una vez decidió dejarse llevar.

Y sin más la beso, llevándola hacia atrás y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el piso.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Al fin, el tan esperado beso. Finalmente nuestro entrenador explota y deja salir todo lo que siente. Y es que también May no le dejo opción. Espero que ahora entiendan el titulo Jajaja.

Bien se besaron y hubo una cierta confesión de parte de May. ¿Sera eso suficiente para conquistar el corazón de Ash? Y el ¿Es solo deseo lo que siente o también hay amor? ¿Qué pasara después del beso? Esto y más será resuelto en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado déjenme saber sus criticas y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias. Besos


	5. ¿Lo descubrimos juntos?

Hola amigos. Siento la demora de mis actualizaciones pero en mi defensa debo decir que fue porque estuve con época de exámenes en la facultad. Todos aquellos que cursan o lo hicieron espero que me entiendan más aun si cursan odontología como yo. Por lo menos, el esfuerzo dio fruto y metí una materia más en mi carrera. ¡HURRA! Diez adentro y faltan 30 ^-^

Dejando de lado mi vida académica, acá traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. En el capitulo anterior, dejamos a nuestros amigos sumergidos en un beso producto de sus deseos. ¿En que desencadenara eso? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué harán después?

Descúbranlo leyendo a continuación. Los leo abajo.

**PAREJA: **Ash x May (Advanceshipping)

**Disclaimer y advertencia: **Ya vamos por el capitulo 5 a esta altura ya todos saben que los personajes no son míos y la trama incluye contenido sexual pero debo decirlo.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 4 ¿Lo descubrimos juntos? **

Ash y May estaban recostados en el piso, compartiendo un abrazo tan apasionado que costaba distinguir donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y donde terminaba el del otro. Sus bocas estaban consagradas a la tarea de besarse que parecía que habían sido solo creados por eso. Sus lenguas se exploraban con una vehemencia rallando la devoción.

Ash tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, apretándola tanto contra el que podía sentir el subir y bajar de sus pechos por su respiración agitada, rosándolo en una caricia estimulante. Su otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos, y una parte de su mente, la única que estaba medianamente consciente agradecía que la joven hubiera dejado de usar su pañoleta.

May, por su lado, tenía sus manos en sus hombros, haciendo presión también. Es que lo sentía tan irreal que la única manera de convencerse que lo que ocurría era real, era sentir el peso del chico aprisionando su cuerpo. En un movimiento totalmente instintivo, envolvió su cadera con una de sus piernas.

Ash, cuando sintió esto, emitió un ligero gruñido y abandono sus tersos labios para degustar la carne de su cuello. Deslizo sus labios para probar esa piel suave y caliente para ver si tenía el mismo sabor que sus labios. May comenzó a gemir quedadamente, cosa que el chico tomo como aliciente para seguir con sus caricias.

Queriendo conocer más de ese cuerpo que se le entregaba sin reservas, la mano que estaba en su cabello viajo hacia la pierna que tenía enredada y la comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al límite de la falda.

-Adoro tus piernas-dijo sin pensar y con una voz entrecortada para volver a besarla con pasión. Quería que ese sabor se quedara en su memoria hasta el último día de su vida. Su mano, se adentro en el interior de su falda y rozo su ropa interior.

May no pudo aguantar solamente ese roce, así que libero de los labios del joven y se acerco a su oído.

-Tócame Ash- le dijo en un tono lleno de lujuria.

Cuando escucho esa petición en forma de jadeo, la mente de Ash reacciono y la cordura y su conciencia se hicieron presentes para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrojado y asustado se levanto bruscamente, dejando en el suelo a May con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

-No podemos hacer esto May- dijo Ash un tanto inseguro. Dándole la espalda continuo- No está bien.

La castaña sintió que la habían echado del paraíso, de la manera más cruel. Primero era todo caricias y amor para que al minuto siguiente, el joven se arrepintiera asustado. Tal vez era que ella no era lo suficientemente linda, o su cuerpo aun no se desarrollaba completamente. Seguro que el chico no podía verla más que como una niña.

Y eso la entristeció.

-Entiendo- dijo para que las lagrimas bañaran sus mejillas- Soy solo una niña. Nunca podrás verme de esa manera. No soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que me desees.

El tono derrotista y los sonidos de sus sollozos hicieron voltear a Ash que se encontró con la terrible escena. May llorando desconsoladamente, con las manos cubriendo su cara y murmurando que no era lo suficientemente atractiva. Palabras que al joven sonaron inmediatamente a falsas

¿Qué no era atractiva? Si era la chica más linda que él había conocido.

Lo más pronto que pudo, se acerco a la jovencita y la abrazo para consolarla. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven y comenzó a mojar el chaleco del chico con sus lágrimas. Ash solo acariciaba su cabello, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar su sentir.

-Eres lo más lindo que conocí en la vida y créeme cuando te digo que eres lo que más deseo en este momento, mas aun que ganar un campeonato- le dijo al tiempo que la joven paraba de llorar un poco y lo miraba- Me encantaría hacer eso contigo pero no sé bien lo que siento.

"Te tengo un cariño muy grande y sé que te deseo pero no sé si eso basta para que hagamos eso. No quiero usarte como una forma de desahogo, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero estar seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti."

Al oír esto, May se le abrió todo un nuevo panorama. El chico del que estaba enamorada había admitido tener ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, de los cuales no estaba seguro. Con esto vio una posibilidad de entrar en su corazón. Y decidió no desaprovecharla.

-Ash, ya te dije que te me gustabas mucho y era cierto- dijo con voz decidida y una mirada brillante- Por favor, déjame estar contigo

-Ya te dije que…- pero fue interrumpido por May.

- No quiero solamente eso. Quiero estar contigo en todo sentido, estar a tu lado, consolarte, animarte, besarte y amarte. Por favor, déjame ser tu novia.

Por leve momento, el joven creyó que la chica se había vuelto loca pero su actitud firme y decidida lo negó. Era cierto que no él entendía mucho del tema pero ¿Pero no era el chico él se lo pedía a la chica y esto después una declaración de sentimientos?

-No entiendo May, ya te dije que no se bien lo que siento por ti. Y aun si ¿Quieres estar conmigo?- le pregunto dudoso el entrenador.

La castaña entendía la confusión interna del que Ash era víctima y solo pudo sonreír con ternura. Con cada palabra que él decía, confirmaba que el esfuerzo por conquistarle valía la pena. Con este pensamiento, se separo del entrenador, soltándose del abrazo. Tomo una de sus manos y se las llevo al pecho. El joven se sonrojo un poco pero entendió lo que ella quería hacer.

Ash podía sentir su corazón latir.

-¿Lo sientes?- le pregunto May. Ash asintió. - Late por ti y solo por ti. Desde hace un tiempo que es así.

Dicho esto, May llevo su mano al pecho del entrenador para sentir su corazón esta vez. Lo miro a los ojos y pensó bien sus palabras, quería convencer al joven que la dejara estar con él.

-Ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad de entrar ahí- le dijo haciendo una leve presión en su mano- Se que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos y no quieres hacerme daño. Pero déjame tener una posibilidad para convertirme en la dueña de tu corazón, así como tú eres el dueño del mío.

Ash escucho esas palabras y se conmovió profundamente. Pensó la propuesta detenidamente, evaluando que es lo que implicaba aceptarla. Aunque, para ser sinceros no sabía casi nada de lo que ser novio involucraba, solo se le venía a la mente el asunto de los besos y el compartir tiempo.

Decidió que hacer todo eso junto con May no estaba nada mal. Tambien decidió hacerlo de manera correcta. Al menos, a sus ojos.

-May ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto. La castaña se emociono y casi lloro de felicidad.

-Si Ash, acepto- le dijo dándole un gran abrazo.

-Solo pongo una condición- le dijo a la castaña que estaba entre sus brazos- Por favor, deja de decir esas cosas tan confusas.

-Jajaja, está bien Ash- le contesto con una sonrisa- Aunque es divertido avergonzarte. Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio- le insinuó acercando sus labios a milímetros de los suyos. Ash solo sonrió.

-Sera todo un placer- le dijo, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ash se despertó, de nuevo con una castaña entre sus brazos. Después de volver del claro, May le pidió de favor si podían dormir juntos, nuevamente. Después de inventar una excusa para explicar esto a sus amigos procedieron a hacerlo.

-Si esto es tener novia, hasta ahora no está mal- pensó el muchacho y el peso de sus palabras cayó en su mente. Novia, ahora tenía una novia. Es curioso que él, justamente él, el chico del que todos decían que solo tenía a los pokemones en mente se le hubiera declarado a una chica y le hubiera pedido ser novios.

Bueno, técnicamente fue May la que se le declaro y le pidió para estar juntos pero el hizo la pregunta. Eso tenía que contar. Además no le mentía a la joven cuando le dijo que no estaba seguro de que es lo que sentía y lo que menos quería hacer era lastimar a su amiga.

-Ya no es más mi amiga- volvió a decirse a si mismo- Ahora es mi novia. Debo acostumbrarme a esto.

Mirando a la joven, especialmente a esos labios que se había ganado el derecho a besar cuando quería, supo que, por el momento, no se había equivocado en su decisión. También pensó que Brock se sentiría orgulloso de su progreso, después de charla. Aunque también pensó que se podría poner algo celoso por haberlo logrado a su primer intento.

De cualquier manera, tendría que esperar para hablarle al moreno de su relación ya que habían decidido mantenerla en secreto, al menos por el momento. Querían evitar las burlas y las protestas hasta que se hubieran acostumbrado a su relación. May lo que menos quería era que Ash diera marcha atrás por sentirse incomodo ante los demás.

Tan metido estaba el azabache en su mente, que no noto como cierta castaña comenzaba a despertar. Mirando a su alrededor, algo confundida. Se encontró en los brazos del entrenador, que estaba despierto y mirando hacia arriba con su brazo libre atrás de la cabeza. Todo lo sucedido la noche pasada volvió a su mente y sonrió.

No podía estar más feliz, el chico que más quería le había preguntado si podían ser novios y ahora estaban en el comienzo de su relación. Está bien, Ash aun no sabía que es lo que sentía por ella, pero podía sentir un gran cariño en sus besos hacia ella. Que estaba dispuesta a convertirlo en amor. Viendo que sus amigos están dormidos y su novio despierto, decidió comenzar ahora.

Sigilosamente, se acerco al joven y lo beso. Ash, un poco sorprendido por la acción inesperada, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero rápidamente lo correspondió y en pocos minutos se profundizo. Cuando se acabaron todo el aire de sus pulmones, se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Buenos días May- le dijo Ash con una sonrisa. En su mente se decía que si asi iba a comenzar sus días, decididamente el tener novia no estaba tan mal.

-Buenos días amor- le respondió May. Cuando vio que Ash puso los ojos en blanco le dijo- Prometí no decir más frases insinuantes pero en ningún momento mencionaste los motes cariñosos.

-Supongo que podre acostumbrarme a eso- dijo en un suspiro- Bueno, pero los motes se dicen por ambas partes ¿No? Mi linda May.

-Se nota que estas aprendiendo- respondió la castaña con un beso.

- Me pregunto si podre aguantar tantos besos- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Ese porque fue?

- Digamos que es para que me recuerdes durante el día, ya que no creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades para estar juntos- le contesto levantándose.

Al ver que la chica se levantaba, el entrenador rápidamente hizo lo mismo. La tomo en sus brazos y la beso profundamente por un par de segundos.

-Créeme que con uno solo no basta para aguantar durante el día - le replico con una sonrisa atrevida y soltando a la chica. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos con el motivo de despertarlos y que Brock comenzara a hacer el desayuno.

-Y créeme que mi me está gustando mucho este nuevo Ash- se dijo para sí misma May.

Después se dirigió hacia su novio para ayudarle en la tarea.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nuestros amigos avanzaban en su recorrido por el bosque. Habían llegado ayer cruce y esperaban llegar hoy a la noche a la cuidad. Aunque su idea era pasar esa ultima noche en el bosque y entrar a Slateport al día siguiente.

Total si habían demorado tanto que hacia una noche más.

Con respecto a la nueva pareja, su actitud no había cambiado durante el día, se comportaban perfectamente normales y no había ningún indicio que podría descubrirlos. Tal vez los ojos brillantes de May o la gran sonrisa de Ash pero como ellos casi siempre estaban de buen humor, nadie los descubriría.

O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

May y Max estaban caminado más adelantados que los demás, en vista que estaban en medio de una de sus muchas discusiones fraternales. Como siempre, Max la molestaba y May no podía evitar rebajarse a su nivel.

Ash y Brock caminaban detrás de ellos, riéndose de las tonterías de esos. Pikachu iba en el hombro de Ash como siempre. Cabe mencionar que la rata sabia de la nueva relación de su amo, ya que al ser su mejor amigo, no podía esconderle algo tan importante. Brock aprovechando la distancia de sus otros compañeros de viaje, quiso hablar con su amigo de un tema pendiente.

- Oye Ash, no me dicho si la charla de la otra noche te sirvió para algo- dijo el moreno en un tono casual.

Por su parte el entrenador se tenso un momento pero recordó la idea de mantener en secreto su nueva relación. Adapto una pose desinteresada y respondió con voz normal, o al menos tan normal como podía.

- Si, me funciono. No sabes lo confuso que estaba antes de eso pero me aclaraste muchas dudas. Así que gracias por ayudarme.

- Sabes que somos amigos- y añadió casualmente- ¿Y solucionaste el asunto con la chica?

-Se podría decir que si- respondió Ash, que casi se detuvo por la impresión.

-Me alegra que las cosas con May se hayan solucionado.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que la cosa era con May?

- No seas tan ingenuo Ash- le reprendió su amigo- Ella es la única chica nueva con la que te has topado y con la que tienes el contacto necesario para fijarte en ella. Dime en que quedaron.

-Bueno… ella y yo…- El pobre no sabía que decir por no faltar a su promesa de no contar nada. Brock sonrió con compresión.

-Está bien, no me lo digas todavía. Solo quiero que sepas que te ayudare y te apoyare en todo.

-Gracias Brock- y entonces decidió preguntar aquella cosa que tanto le molestaba- ¿No te enojas?

-¿Por qué habría de enojarme?- respondió con otra pregunta, el confundido criador.

-Bueno es que a ti siempre te rechazan y demás- explico tímidamente Ash.

-No te preocupes por eso. Al principio si me enoje un poco pero después pensé que eres mi mejor amigo y me pone contento que hayas encontrado a alguien.

-Gracias Brock tú también eres mi amigo- le dijo intercambiando un apretón de manos.

-¿De qué tanto están hablan?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Si ¿Cuál es el gran secreto?- secundo una voz infantil.

Ash y Brock miraron a sus compañeros y luego se miraron entre ellos riendo.

-Cosas de chicos- respondieron al unísono. Luego se largaron a reír cuando vieron las caras de inconformidad de sus amigos. Al poco tiempo todos estaban riéndose a pleno pulmón.

Siguieron caminado todos juntos por el sendero que tenían por delante, hablando y haciéndose bromas y planes entre ellos. Cuando May tropezó con una raíz que estaba suelta y cayo llevándose con ella al miembro que tenían más cercano, es decir Ash.

Quedaron en el suelo, con May arriba del chico. Al encontrarse sus ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de los besos que compartieron a la mañana, inundaron sus mentes y sus cuerpos reaccionaron levemente. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraron en su mundo personal y casi se hubieran besado, de no ser por Max que intervino.

-¿Estás bien hermana?- pregunto con tono preocupado. La aludida hizo ademan de levantarse pero antes escucho la voz de su novio hablándole al oído.

-Te veo esta noche en el bosque cuando todos duermen- le susurro lo bastante bajo.

Acto seguido, se levantaron dejando solo sus rostros rojos como evidencia del accidente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La noche había caído y el grupo de viajeros ya tenía su campamento armado. Ellos dormían cómodamente en sus bolsas de dormir. Las luces de Slateport se pueden ver de fondo.

Pero entre los jóvenes dormidos, dos personas estaban ausentes. Casualmente, era la pareja recién formada que había acudido a su cita en el bosque. En estos momentos, ellos estaban alejados del grupo, rodeados de los árboles y disfrutando de la tarea de explorar los labios ajenos.

-Demonios- exclamo Ash separándose de la boca de su novia pero manteniendo el abrazo- Siento que ya no puedo estar sin besarte.

-Yo siento lo mismo- contesto May- Sabia que te quería pero esto que siento en el pecho es algo nuevo. Realmente no sé muy bien que es.

-Creí que el confundido era yo- le respondió con burla el entrenador- Pero en vista de no nos podemos mantener alejados uno del otro podríamos descubrirlo juntos.

-Me agrada la idea- dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios- Quien sabe tal vez nos podamos acostumbrar a esto.

-Sinceramente espero que no- contesto su novio besándola de nuevo.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

N/A:

Genial, nuestros amigos ya se hicieron novios a pesar que no saben bien que es lo que sienten uno por el otro. Es por eso que en este momento su relación tiene un plan mas físico que sentimental Pero ya están en la senda correcta y pronto las sorpresas abundaran y los tortolos verán que es lo que sienten en verdad. Me gusta este Brock maduro que guía a Ash cual hermano mayor en este circo que llamamos vida. Lástima que no le puedo dar un rol igual a Max pero bueno.

Aviso que llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Si, esto tendrá solamente 10 capítulos que ya tengo planeados y con sus resúmenes hechos. Solo falta escribirlos. Asi que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que le queda a esta historia.

Nos leemos en mis otras historias, porque como siempre actualizo todo al mismo tiempo. Besos y no se olviden de sus comentarios.


	6. La cuidad y ¿Un baile?

Para seguir como siempre con mi escala de continuaciones, acá el nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia. Hoy los personajes, al fin llegan a su destino (por fin) y se encuentran con muchas sorpresas

¿Cómo influirán en la relación de Ash y May? Léanlo para saberlo.

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido.

**Advertencia**: esta historia presenta contenido sexual explicito.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 6: La cuidad y ¿Un baile?**

-¡Vamos chicos!-gritaba May al tiempo que jalaba la mano de Ash mientras corría- ¡La cuidad está muy cerca!

Brock y Max la seguían de cerca, tratando de mantenerle el paso. Sinceramente no envidiaban la suerte del entrenador, al verse arrastrado por el entusiasmo y la ansiedad de la castaña. Claro que ellos no sabían, que ir de la mano de la castaña era lo que menos le molestaba.

Aun si eso implicaba ser jalado como un saco de arena.

Pero nadie culpaba el entusiasmo de May. Habían sufrido un retraso de varios días para llegar a la cuidad donde se celebraría su concurso. Y ahora por fin estaban ahí y a tiempo para eso. Eso debía bastar para alegrar a cualquiera. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, su reciente relación con Ash.

De esta forma, May corriendo y arrastrando a su novio (secreto) y con sus amigos corriendo tras ella, fue que llegaron a su destino. La cuidad de Slateport. Famosa por su puerto y su clima tropical.

Al internarse en la cuidad, los ánimos de la coordinadora bajaron bastante pero aun no soltaba la mano de Ash. Este, tan complacido por la sensación, no se dio cuenta de este hecho. Comenzaron a mirar por los alrededores, viendo tiendas y buscando el Centro Pokemon hasta que finalmente fueron alcanzados por sus amigos.

El hecho de sus manos agarradas no le paso desapercibido al más joven del grupo.

-¿Desde cuándo tan cariñosos entre ustedes?- pregunto en un tono sagaz Max.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron a su vez los chicos inocentemente.

Max y Brock no sabían si enojarse o reír ante la ingenuidad de sus amigos. Tal vez por eso, Max no sospechaba las verdaderas implicaciones del acto. Brock, por su parte, veía en esa acción la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Conteniendo las risas y las burlas, el moreno señalo sus manos unidas. La pareja cambio sus ojos hacia el lugar donde señalaba Brock y enrojecieron levemente al ver sus manos aun unidas. Tanto Ash como May se separaron entre balbuceos sin sentidos y una actitud nerviosa.

Disimularon sus miradas de incomodidad, posándolas en los edificios cercanos.

-Deberíamos ir al centro pokemon- comento May tratando de desviar la atención de ellos.

-Si tienes razón-respondió un animado Ash. El también no quería que los otros comenzaran a hacer preguntas incomodas.

Los dos chicos daban pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo alejarse nuevamente. Es mas, se hubieran ido corriendo si una si una voz, hizo notar inteligentemente un punto que ellos habían pasado levemente por alto.

-¿Saben donde esta?- pregunto Max.

Ash y May se miraron entre ellos, se les habían terminado las opciones de escape. Asi que lo único que les quedo fue resignarse a la espera de las preguntas. Pero por suerte un criador decidió intervenir para salvarlos en esa ocasión.

-Bien, lo tengo en mi libreta. Solo síganme- propuso Brock antes de que Max iniciara su interrogatorio. Los otros agradecían mentalmente al criador.

El grupo, entonces se empezó a mover en la dirección que el moreno les indicaba. Adelante iban Brock y Max pero el pequeño no dejaba de mandarles discretas miradas a Ash y May que caminaban detrás de ellos. Estos por suerte, no hacían nada sospechoso.

Observando los alrededores, se dieron cuenta que la Cuidad estaba siendo decorada por sus habitantes. Las personas colgaban guirnaldas, inflaban globos, ponían carteles y demás objetos de decoración. Parecían contentos y ansiosos como si una fiesta estuviera cera.

Todos los adornos eran naranja con negro.

-¿Habrá una festival o algo así? – se intereso Ash. Esos colores le recordaban algo pero no estaba muy seguro.

-Solo espero que no interrumpa el mío- dijo May levemente preocupada.

-Ojala que haya una fiesta- se ilusiono Max.

-En el Centro Pokemon nos dirán que ocurre- dijo Brock, también emocionado pero en su caso por ver a la enfermera Joy.

-Te estoy observando Brock-le advirtió Max- Cualquier cosa rara y te quedaras sin orejas.

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende?- se lamentaba cómicamente Brock.

El resto de los integrantes solo podía reírse de la situación de su amigo. Conforme avanzaban, los adornos se iban incrementando, también los diseños se hacían cada vez más variados. El grupo miraba todo con anhelo y una evidente ansiedad.

May comenzaba a reflexionar sobre la situación. Al paso que iban, era muy probable que su concurso no se realizara por el dichoso festival. Aunque, al caer en cuenta del hecho se dio cuenta que podía ser una buena oportunidad de pasarla con su novio.

Si es que conseguía que los dos fueran solos. La esperanza nunca esta demás dicen.

Ash podía sentir una mirada intensa sobre el y sabia de quien se trataba. Su querida y reciente novia, pero no podía imaginar que es lo que quería de el en ese momento. Cualquier cosa que fuera tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

Un rato después llegaron al Centro Pokemon. No se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que el centro también tenía esa decoración que habían visto por toda la cuidad. No vieron ningún cartel en la puerta que explicara la situación así que decidieron entrar al lugar.

Adentro no vieron ningún rastro de la decoración, solo a la enfermera Joy de esa región trabajando en sus quehaceres normales sin ningún tipo de preocupación y ajena a cierto mal llamado Brock que ya estaba preparando su ataque.

Quiso correr hacia la enfermera para comenzar su conquista cuando sintió que algo lo detenía bruscamente. Esa presión inesperada hizo que se cayera de cara contra el suelo. Al intentar ponerse de pie vio que una cuerda le sujetaba el tobillo. Sus amigos atrás de el intentaban disimular su risa.

-Somos amigos y nos conocemos ¿Verdad Brock?- pregunto en burla Max haciendo lucir en su mano el extremo de la cuerda.

-¿Qué paso con el tirón de orejas de siempre?- quiso saber el humillado criador

-Siempre es bueno variar un poco- le respondió Max sarcásticamente.

Ash y May después de reírse del moreno, pasan por arriba suyo para poder llegar al mostrador y poder reunir la información que tanto querían. Cuando llegan ahí, ven que le enfermera los ve con un poco de pena ajena. Suspirando por la vergüenza que siempre ocasiona el comportamiento de Brock, deciden actuar normal.

-Buenos días enfermera Joy- dice de manera educada Ash, May solo asiente con una sonrisa para corresponder el saludo.

-Igualmente- les contesta la enfermera- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Me gustaría que atendiera a mis pokemones- le indica pasándole sus pokebolas. Pikachu se queda en su hombro por estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Los míos también por favor- dice May dándole las suyas también.

La enfermera recibe las pokebolas y las pones en unas bandejas, separándolas y organizándolas para que no haya confusiones. Después se voltea para mirarlos y darles una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen, estarán bien para la tarde.

-Eso me tranquiliza, gracias enfermera- dijo Ash.

-Enfermera Joy- comienza a decir May- ¿Va a haber algo en la cuidad por eso que esta tan decorada?

-¡Por supuesto!- le respondió con ánimos- Mañana será Hallowen y es tradición festejarlo con un baile.

-Ah cierto- exclama Ash golpeando sus puños- Estamos a 30 de octubre. Por poco y se me olvida el Hallowen.

-Genial yo no festejo eso desde que soy pequeña ¿Dónde podemos comprar las entradas para el viaje?

-Ahí en la pared tienen un cartel con todos los detalles- les indica la enfermera- Espero que puedan asistir.

-Muchas gracias- dicen a coro y salen corriendo a ver el cartel. La enfermera solo sonríe por la actitud ingenua de ellos dos.

Ash y May se dirigen a donde sus amigos se quedaron discutiendo y les cuentan de la novedad del baile. Brock y Max se emocionan pero el pequeño lo está más por la perspectiva de ir a pedir dulces casa por casa. De esa manera el grupo se dirige hacia el cartel para averiguar los detalles del baile.

-Gua será una fiesta de disfraces- comenta ilusionada May. En su mente de chica enamorada, las imágenes de ella y Ash bailando a la luz de la luna se comienzan a acumular.

-Sera un evento interesante- comenta Brock, viendo de reojo a Ash que esta callado viendo la escena. Eso le pone contento porque presiente lo que está pensando el joven.

-¿Pero que pasara con el concurso?- pregunta May al aire.

-Se realizara dos días después de la fiesta. Si que no sabes nada tonta- le responde una voz con un deje de arrogancia y burla a sus espaldas.

Todos se voltean con una mala cara porque intuyen quien es la persona a la que están a punto de ver. Sus sospechas son confirmadas al ver a un joven peli verde con ropas purpuras y negras que los mira con la burla escrita en sus ojos.

-Drew- dijo un poco asombrada de ver a su rival ahí- Supongo que vienes al festival.

-Supones mal, vine a ganar el concurso- la corrigió con arrogancia y acomodándose su flequillo- Pero me tendré que conformar con ganar el premio al mejor disfraz del baile.

-¿Habrá un concurso de disfraces?- pregunto una emocionada coordinadora. Emoción que sorprendentemente fue notada por cierto entrenador que se había acercado más a May para evitar que Drew la lastimara.

-A veces no sé cómo ser una coordinadora si vives en las nubes- contesto Drew un poco molesto. El también había notado la cercanía de Ash y eso no le gusto- Si, en el baile habrá una premiación de los mejores disfraces en diferentes categorías.

- Eso es genial- se sonrió May contenta pero miro duramente a su rival- Ahora lárgate Drew, no queremos que nos molesten.

-Supongo que te veré en la fiesta- dijo yéndose pero antes le lanzo una rosa a May pero que fue agarrada por Ash.

Drew no comento nada y se fue. Ash dejo caer la rosa y la piso con fuerza.

May quiso decir algo al entrenador pero se contuvo al ver algo raro y que nunca pensó encontrar en los ojos de Ash. Celos, puros y simples celos. Contuvo un suspiro de enamorada al saberse importante para su novio pero no quiso avergonzarlo así que se volvió hacia sus demás amigos.

-Bien, debemos ir a buscar los disfraces para el baile.

-Pero hermana- replico Max algo decepcionado- Quiero ir a pedir dulces, si vamos a la fiesta no podemos hacerlo.

-Max no seas egoísta.- le reto May.

-La que está siendo egoísta eres tu- le contesto a su vez su hermano.

De esta manera los dos comenzaron otra de sus ya conocidas discusiones. Max alegaba que quería ir a pedir dulces y May que quería ir a la fiesta. Parecía que un acuerdo no estaba próximo. Sus compañeros de viaje los observaban a la espera del final de la pelea. Los ojos de Ash, que había estado callado todo ese rato, brillaron como si hubiera tomado una importante decisión.

-Brock ¿Podrías llevar a Max a pedir dulces?- pegunto de manera directa y sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿Quieres estar solo con May?- pregunto el criador a su vez. Ash solo asintió- No tengo problema.

-Gracias amigo.

Los dos avanzaron hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos todavía discutiendo. Con un suspiro los separaron y les pidieron que se calmen. Entonces procedieron a exponer su idea ante los otros.

-Para que no haya problemas- dijo Brock en un tono conciliador- Ash llevara a May a la fiesta y tu vendrás conmigo a pedir dulces chaparrin.

Max quedo tan complacido ante la perspectiva de ir por sus amados dulces que se olvido de que Ash y May estarían juntos y solos en una fiesta. Por una vez su mente infantil lo traiciono. Sonrió muy agradecido y fue con Brock a pedir las habitaciones para pasar los días.

Por su parte, cierta castaña estaba emocionada por pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio y mas de disfrutar su compañía a solas. Esto podía ser muy productivo. Debía conseguir un buen disfraz y prepararse apropiadamente.

Sería una noche inolvidable.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?- pregunto Ash de manera galante, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonrió por la pregunta.

-Me encantaría. Sera nuestra primera cita oficial.

-Solo espero no arruinarla- suspiro el entrenador, reconociendo su torpeza para esos asuntos.

-Solo tienes que ser tu mismo- le dijo la chica al ver la inseguridad del chico. Lo habría abrazado pero justo ese momento fue el elegido por sus amigos para regresar.

-Las habitaciones ya están- señalo Brock.

-Nuestros pokemones están descansando- aporto Ash.

-Entonces solo quedan ir por nuestros disfraces- dijo Max.

-Vamos- salió una enérgica castaña dispuesta a encontrar un disfraz que le quite el aliento a su novio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El grupo se había separado en dos grupos. Brock acompaño a Max a elegir su disfraz en una tienda de disfraces infantiles. En realidad lo obligo a entrar cuando vio que la dependienta era una hermosa joven.

Dejando a Ash, May y Pikachu rumbo a otra tienda para encontrar los suyos. Ahora May estaba sola porque el chico, junto con su pokemon, fue a comprar unas bebidas para tomar camino al lugar. La castaña veía unas vidrieras esperando al chico y pensando en su disfraz cuando una mano le toco. Se dio vuelta y vio a Drew.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta por lo de hace rato.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?- pregunto el a su vez, totalmente serio. La castaña lo miro confusa. ¿Primero la trataba mal y después la invitaba a salir? ¿Además de metrosexual, también estaba loco?

-No- le respondió sencillamente y se dispuso a irse porque vio que Ash volvía. Pero sintió una mano que la retenía. Drew la miraba con una cara de extrañeza, era como si su respuesta nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustas. Y no saldría nunca con alguien que solo me insulta.

-Pero…

-Suéltala-intervino Ash que por fin había llegado y había visto la escena desde lejos. Sus ojos lo miraban serios de nuevo. Drew quiso decir algo pero la mirada seria de May se le sumo a la de Ash y no quiso problemas, así que se retiro y se fue.

Cuando vieron que el coordinador se perdió de la vista, decidieron seguir su camino. De un momento a otro May le tomo el brazo a Ash que la mira un poco sonrojado. Pero no da tantas muestras de incomodidad como cualquiera habría esperado.

-Gracias- le dijo May y después le aclaro- Por defenderme.

-Lo hare siempre- le prometió. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que localizaron el lugar y se dispusieron a entrar.

El lugar estaba lleno de estantes y de percheros con todos los disfraces que uno se podría imaginar. Hasta los había por las paredes. No habia mucha gente, seguro que la mayoría ya tendría sus disfraces listos. Una dependienta se acerco para atenderlos.

-Hola ¿Vienen por un disfraz?- dijo la eterna y obvia pregunta.-Supongo que es para el baile de mañana.

-Si- respondió May- ¿Cierto que habrá una premiación por los disfraces?

-Eso es correcto- les informo la joven- Hay dos categorías, individual y por pareja. Creo que entraran en la de pareja.

Los chicos solo asintieron, algo colorados.

-Bien pasen por aquí. ¿Tienen alguna idea en mente?

-No todavía, esperamos encontrar algo llamativo- explico Ash.

Llegaron a la zona de los vestidores y cada uno entro ahí, mientras la joven les pasaba diversos disfraces. Primero fue uno de héroe y princesa pero los rechazaron porque los consideraron un poco infantiles. Así siguieron un rato hasta que les pasaron unos bastante particulares.

Eran de una temática similar a los que habían rechazado antes pero con algo más innovador.

-¿Se los llevan?

Los chicos se miraron una última vez en el espejo.

-Nos los llevamos.

La pareja salió con las bolsas en la mano contenta de haber encontrado algo. De pronto se dieron cuenta de algo importante. Estaban solos en una gran cuidad y ya no tenían nada que hacer hasta la seis que era la hora que habían acordado con sus amigos para reunirse de nuevo.

Y apenas era el mediodía.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ash pasando su brazo por la cintura de May.

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas- respondió May llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, con actitud provocativa.

-¿En serio?- le cuestiono el chico siguiendo su juego- ¿Me pregunto que serán?

- Es algo como esto- le explico acercando sus labios a los de Ash, que también lo esperaba ansioso. Justo cuando sus labios se estaban por encontrar surgió un sonido bastante conocido. Sus estómagos rugieron pidiendo comida. Eso los hizo reír y soltarse del abrazo.

-Mejor vamos a comer- le dijo el entrenador extendiendo su mano.

-Vamos- dijo aceptándola y salir rumbo a un lugar para comer.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Otro capítulo termina y cada vez estamos más cerca del final. Así que debemos aprovechar los momentos que nos quedan.

En este capítulo aparece el lechugas y debo decir que concuerdo con May al decir que es un metrosexual esquizofrénico. Para los que se hayan quedado con ganas de saber los disfraces aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. También tendrá lugar el baile y demás cosas. Amo Hallowen así que es mi fiesta perfecta para cometer locuras.

Les hare también una consulta sobre el disfraz de May que quedara a su elección, pueden votar entre uno de odalisca y otro de caperucita roja. Sea cual sea, será sexy y combinara a la perfección con el de Ash.

Espero sus opiniones.


	7. Nuestra Primera Cita

**Hola, me extrañaron?**

**Bien, estamos llegando a la recta final en esta historia. En este capitulo el contenido erotico va aumentando al igual que los celos que son moneda corriente ahora. Por fin veremos los disfraces y asi sabran que son. Solo dire que nadie espero de quien se disfrazo Ash. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo. Tampoco me pertenece el personaje de Lucian y agradesco que su autora me lo haya querido prestar

**Dedicatoria**: Este capitulo tiene doble dedicatoria, una para Silver y la otra para Tamashi que me ayudo en el tema de los disfraces.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 7 "Nuestra Primera Cita (primera parte)"**

El día anterior había pasado con gran rapidez, para diversión y frustración de nuestra querida castaña. Después de salir de la tienda de disfraces fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Pidieron su orden para llevar y fueron a comer en la playa del lugar.

El almuerzo fue bastante agradable. La brisa marina y la eterna sonrisa de su novio le daban un aire especial a la situación. Comenzaron a hablar de todas las aventuras que tuvieron hasta ahora, agradeciendo el incidente que los unió y los llevo a viajar juntos.

De eso también surgió su primera discusión ya que en medio de los recuerdos de ese día, la castaña recordó que Pikachu había quemado su bicicleta y que Ash todavía no se la había pagado. Ahí el chico respondió, algo avergonzado, que ya lo pagaría pero que no sabía cómo y dijo que esa no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Lo que llevo a una escena de celos por parte de May al escuchar la historia de Misty. En realidad, sabía que eso era ridículo pero no pudo evitar sentirlos. Lo que hizo que Ash reaccionara infantilmente y le recordara los coqueteos de Drew.

-Misty lo único que hacía era pegarme- dijo Ash enojado- No me lanzaba rosas ni nada por el estilo.

-Sí, claro- replicaba una igual furiosa May- ¿Me vas decir que viajaste dos años con una chica y que no hiciste nada?

Ash la miro entre incrédulo y dolido.

-¿Acaso te hice algo a ti mientras viajamos?

-No, simplemente que no cualquiera actuaria así- respondió con tacto May. Se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había estado su acusación.

-Bien, yo no soy como cualquiera- se defendió Ash. Ofendido se dio la vuelta, realmente le dolía ver a May tan triste pero sabía que en esta ocasión debía ser firme, no quería que lo tomaran como un pervertido.

La castaña se acerco suavemente a su novio y lo abrazo por detrás. Al ver que este no reacciono a su toque, hundió su rostro en su espalda y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Esto partió algo la ira del entrenador y ablando un poco su corazón.

-Lo siento- murmuro May- Es solo que temo que alguien te arranque de mi lado.

Las lagrimas mojaron el chaleco del entrenador y los brazos de su novia lo abrazaron más fuerte en una muda suplica que no se apartara de su lado.

Eso solo basto para que la rabia de Ash desapareciera como si esta hubiera estado hecha de polvo y fuera arrastrada por el viento. Rápidamente correspondió al abrazo de la chica y beso su cabello.

-Nadie me alejara de ti- le prometió- Por algo te pedí que fueras mi novia.

-Creí que la que propuso todo esto fui yo- replico May, bromeando con intenciones de aligerar el ambiente. Ash entendió la idea de su novia y procedió a seguirle el juego.

-Pero la pregunta la hice yo.

-Si pero la que te conquisto fui yo.

-Creo que la palabra acosar queda mejor-ataco a su vez Ash pero antes que May replicara, este la beso brevemente y después agrego- Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Después de eso, lo que quedo del día fue toda tranquilidad y risas. Con renuencia fueron a donde estaban sus amigos porque no querían dejar de disfrutar la compañía del otro pero sabían que por el momento debían hacerlo hasta que toda la situación fuera aclarada.

El baile del día siguiente fue un gran consuelo.

Además a la noche, cuando sus amigos estaban durmiendo, se levantaron y fueron de paseo por los jardines del centro. Eso les restaba horas de sueño pero eso les daba algunas horas más juntos, más que nada para disfrutar del sabor de sus labios porque parecían que no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Después el sol asomo dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Casi tan pronto como se despertó May se separo de sus amigos alegando que debía prepararse lo mejor posible para esta noche. Su excusa era que quería ganar el premio a toda costa pero Ash vio el discreto guiño que le lanzo y supo que la verdadera razón era él.

Eso lo lleno de orgullo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro del universo de alguien, aparte del de su madre. Para él, era raro que una joven tan bonita y lista como May se haya fijado en un chico distraído y tonto como él. La idea de ser lo más importante en la vida de ella lo desconcertaba pero no podía decir que le disgustaba.

Mas ahora que ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo más importante para él.

-¿De qué es tu disfraz?- oyó que le preguntaba Max. El chico estaba muy feliz por ir a pedir dulces y presumir su disfraz que quería saber todo lo relacionado con el de los demás.

-No te lo diré- dijo sacándole la lengua- Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

-Mejor di que May quiere que sea una sorpresa- replico el menor, conociendo el gusto del drama de su hermana.

-Digamos que si- dijo haciéndose el distraído.

-Ash dominado- se burlaron Max y Brock.

-Al menos tenga una cita – dijo el entonces burlándose de Brock.

-Ya entiendo, mejor me callo- respondió este con su aura de depresión.

-¿Una cita?- pregunto algo molesto Max haciendo brillar sus lentes.

-Tranquilo- dijo Ash algo nervioso- Solo lo dije para molestar a Brock.

-Eso espero- amenazo el infante. Dicho todos siguieron caminando. Ash volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, cosa que hacía cada vez más a menudo. Recordó todo lo que había hecho con May estos días y después pensó en Max y en su reacción.

-Si solo supieras-dijo en sus pensamientos y tocándose sus labios, recordando los dulces labios de su novia.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras en el centro pokemon, la coordinadora estaba tomando un relajante baño en la tina antes de comenzar su sesión de belleza. Tal vez era algo temprano para el baño pero quería que su piel estuviera lo más limpia posible para la noche. Si fuera necesario se bañaría dos veces.

-No puedo creer que esta noche es mi primera cita con Ash- se decía mientras untaba sus brazos con el jabón- Debo estar perfecta para esta noche.

Cerro sus ojos y las posibles imágenes de lo que ocurriría esta noche la llenaron por completo. Ella y Ash bailando una canción muy romántica, ellos dos ganando el premio y besándose enfrente de todo el mundo para celebrarlo. Ellos llegando del brazo, juntos y pidiendo otra habitación para pasar la noche. Ellos besándose y Ash sacándole la ropa.

May abrió los ojos y detuvo su corriente de ideas. Se sintió algo acalorada y se sumergió más en la tina buscando refrescar su acalorada mente ¿Sería posible que esta noche por fin se cumpliera su fantasía? Una parte su mente, posiblemente su razón, le dijo que era muy pronto. Solo hacia unos días de su relación.

Entonces otra parte de su mente, una que parecía haberse despertado recién, le recordaba esa noche en el lago cuando se declararon y las manos ansiosas de su novio en los últimos besos que se habían dado, ansiosas por descubrir su cuerpo pero extrañamente detenidas como si Ash intentara frenar sus impulsos.

Pero May no quería que los refrene, es mas quería que los suelte y haga con ella y con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. En el buen sentido y en el malo también. Sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada que su novio había aprendido a odiar y amar al mismo tiempo, y se levanto de la bañadera.

Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se envolvió el pelo en otra. Salió del baño se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí se detuvo frente al espejo y miro su cuerpo y después miro su disfraz y la ropa interior que usaría esa noche. Entonces se sonrió tiernamente y dijo en vos alta

-Si ocurre esta noche, debo estar perfecta- dijo comenzando a secarse el cabello.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La mañana había pasado y el que se encontraba preparándose para el baile era Ash en esta ocasión. El también había tomado un baño, una ducha en su caso y se encontraba frente al espejo vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y peinando su cabello rebelde.

En la cama también esta su disfraz, pero él lo miraba más bien distraído. Toda su atención e imaginación estaba en May usando el suyo. Si cuando la había visto usarla, así en seco le pareció hermosa no quería imaginarse cómo se vería esta noche arreglada y lista para él.

Aun le costaba saber que una chica tan linda le había entregado su corazón de una manera tan desinteresada. Tampoco podía olvidar la escena que había visto en el lago y la que ellos habían compartido en la noche de su declaración. Tal vez si su conciencia no le hubiera detenido, esa misma noche hubieran terminado haciendo otras cosas.

Pero el la quería y la respetaba mucho para hacerlo sin ni siquiera haberle dicho un te quiero o un te amo. Aunque últimamente, cuando la estaba besando sus hormonas le estaban ganando y sus manos terminaban tocando mas piel de lo moralmente permitido.

Sin embargo a su novia no parecía molestarle porque nuca decía nada que indicara que esas caricias fueran de su desagrado. Es más, a veces había soltado suspiros de exasperación como si esperaba que él se dejara llevar en vez de hacerle caso a su conciencia. Pero el, para suerte o desgracia, lo habían educado en la tradición de que esas cosan se hacen por amor.

¿Estaba enamorado de May? El estaba casi seguro que la respuesta era un sí, solo faltaba un pequeño empujoncito para que sus sentimientos estuvieran completos. Una vez que estos estuvieran totalmente aclarados, se los confesaría de inmediato a May y ambos podrían hundirse en ese torbellino de pasión que los arrastraba cada vez más.

Suspiro una vez que su cabello estuvo arreglado y se dirigió a la cama para comenzar a ponerse su disfraz. Sonrió con anticipación una vez más al imaginarse a su novia y a él formando la pareja del disfraz y pensó que muchos se llevarían una sorpresa esa noche.

Debo decir que estuvo muy acertado.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Por fin la noche había llegado y Brock y Max estaban al pie de las escaleras del Centro Pokemon, esperando que sus amigos bajasen y pongan fin al todo el misterio en el que habían envuelto sus aspectos.

Max estaba impaciente y caminaba de un lado a otro. Su disfraz de momia le quedaba muy bien y hacia un efecto bastante aterrador. El por ser pequeño y más susceptible al ambiente del terror había optado por algo aterrador en vez de romántico como era el caso de Brock.

El criador se había vestido de trovador, pensando en la cantidad de hermanas mayores que saldrían esta noche para acompañar a sus hermanos como él hacía con Max esa noche. Así que no podía lucir aterrador para no espantar a sus futuras candidatas.

-Espero que se deben prisa-decía un impaciente Max- Ya quiero salir a pedir dulces.

-Tranquilo ya bajaran- le contestaba Brock pero por dentro el también estaba impaciente por salir a buscar chicas.

-No es raro que una mujer se tarde pero me sorprende de Ash.

-Es cierto- comento Brock- Me pregunto qué tanto están haciendo

-¿Me buscaban?- pregunto una voz desde las escaleras. Los chicos voltearon a ver a su amiga y hermana. Estaban por reclamar su tardanza pero todas las palabras murieron al ver a May descender por las escaleras.

Llevaba un apretado corsé rojo que se ataba en su espalda y que tenía un escote en forma de corazón. Era bastante pequeño y dejaba al descubierto su vientre. Tenía cocido en los bordes varias monedas doradas.

Usaba también una falda de satén rojo muy corta que apenas cubrían la mayoría de sus muslos y por encima tenía una capa de lino rojo transparente que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos. La falda también tenía un cinturón donde había más monedas.

En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias que se ataban de color dorado. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y en él llevaba varios hilos dorados que terminaban en una gema roja al frente. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos azules y sus labios combinaban con sus ropas.

Realmente era toda una odalisca.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto dando vueltas enfrente de su amigo y hermano, satisfecha por el resultado.

-Te vez hermosa- contesto su hermano, algo enojado por lo atrevido de su disfraz- Algo vulgar pero hermosa.

-Gracias hermano- dijo y después de volteo hacia Brock- Tu qué piensas

-Estas divina, casi te pediría un baile esta noche- contesto el criador impresionado por la belleza de su amiga.

-Siento decepcionarte pero todos los bailes de la señorita están ocupados esta noche- rebatió una voz desde lo alto. De nuevo las cabezas se voltearon para ver a Ash bajando también.

El joven entrador también se veía muy bien es su disfraz. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero, botas altas, jubón de cuero con mangas abullonadas, chaqueta de cuero. Lo hacía parecer más grande de lo que era y más guapo. El disfraz se completaba con una manera elegante de caminar que nadie le conocía.

-Vaya Ash te ves bien- dijo Max emocionado.

-Esta noche llámenme Lucian Deveraux – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia y dejando ver dos afilados colmillos- Líder del clan Lasombra.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron Max y Brock sorprendidos. La pareja no pudo evitar reír, May porque también había puesto esa cara cuando Ash le comento su disfraz (en la tienda habían dicho que solo era de vampiro, el agrego el nombre) y el entrenador porque sus amigos conocerían una faceta que nunca había develado.

-Es un personaje del juego de rol VampirodeWhiteWolf- explico el chico y siguió riendo al ver la cara de sus amigos- Creo que nunca les dije que soy fanático de los vampiros.

-¿Vampiros tu?- pregunto incrédulo Max. Brock solo admiraba lo bien que Ash y May se veían juntos.

-Es cierto- lo apoyo May tomándolo del brazo- Es increíble pero sabe casi tantos de vampiros como de pokemones.

-Se nota que es Hallowen- comento al aire Brock para hacerlos reír a todos, cosa que consiguió. Después todos se dirigieron a la salida para ir cada uno a sus actividades.

-Bien, linda señorita-le dijo Ash a May cuando sus amigos se fueron, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia- Me parece que usted y yo tenemos una cita.

-Te tomas tu papel muy en serio- comento May complacida, tomando del brazo que su novio le ofrecía.

-La actitud es todo si uno quiere ganar- le dijo el chico risueño. Creía que tenían verdaderas oportunidades de ganar.

-Aunque no lo hagamos me alegra tener una cita contigo- respondió la chica con una bella sonriente que Ash respondió. Después de eso el chico miro hacia ambos lados antes de empujarla a un callejón. Antes de que May dijera algo, Ash la beso.

-Estas tan bella que no se si podre contenerme esta noche- dijo entre besos y acariciando las piernas de la chica tan expuestas por su disfraz.

-Quien dijo que quiero que lo hagas- respondió ella, agarrando las manos de su chico para guiarlas en su recorrido. Pero antes de que ocurriera algo mas, un sonido de algo cayéndose los despertó de su ensoñación.

-Mejor vamos- dijo May algo avergonzada por su reciente actitud. Estaba por alejarse cuando Ash la detuvo y le volvió a dar un beso pero mucho más tierno.

-Te quiero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también- le respondió la chica.

Así ambos se fueron al lugar donde se celebraría el baile de Hallowen muy felices por su declaración.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El lugar en cuestión era un salón de fiestas que estaba ambientado como si estuvieran en un castillo medieval. En la parte de adentro del salón estaban las mesas de comida y bebida para que los invitados pudieran ponerse en clima antes de pasar al baile propiamente dicho.

Que tendría lugar en el patio de afuera, también decorado como ese aire medieval, acentuado por las lámparas que colgaban del techo y la bella fuente iluminada en el centro de la pista. También había un jardín rodeando la pista, dando a todo un aspecto mágico. Tal vez no muy acorde a la fecha del terror pero aun así mágico.

Nuestra pareja entro deslumbrados al lugar, dejándose llevar por el ambiente romántico que los rodeaba y los invitaba a perderse en un mundo de cuentos de hadas. Ellos se sentaron un rato en una de las mesas, para comer y beber algo antes de bailar.

Se divirtieron dándose la comida en la boca mutuamente, intercalándose con besos robados y tiernos comentarios. Para ellos, perdidos en su nube de amor, era simplemente una noche maravillosa.

Después de estar un rato comiendo y riéndose en el salón, decidieron irse afuera para recorrer un poco el hermoso jardín y ver más de la competencia que tenían. Salieron a fuera y comenzaron a caminar, siempre May tomada del brazo de Ash, entre el tumulto de gente disfrazada de mil maneras.

Había príncipes, princesas, brujas y demonios. Monstruos que llamaban la atención por sus caras horrendas y hadas que invitaban a la ternura. Duendes y fantasmas, vampiros y hombres lobos. Incluso se podía apreciar gente disfrazada como pokemon o como pareja de pokemones.

Realmente era algo grato a la vista.

Estaban tan inmersos observando que no se dieron cuenta, cuando chocaron contra una persona que, con toda la razón del mundo, comenzó a retarlos y lanzarles palabras que por mantener la compostura. Estaban por disculparse cuando vieron de quien se trataba

Era Drew, un Drew disfrazado de ángel.

O al menos eso parecía, estaba vestido con un traje totalmente blanco. Tenía una rosa blanca en su ojal y unos hilos de oro, bastante parecidos a los que May usaba en su cabello. Por detrás, tenia pegado unas pequeñas alas. A su favor se debía admitir que se veía bien.

Pero lo angelical de su atuendo quedaba opacado por el desprecio que se notaba en su mirada, que viajaba desde los brazos unidos de Ash y May hacia el entrenador. Ash lo noto pero le devolvía la mirada con decisión y con algo de burla, al saberse el ganador del corazón de la linda coordinadora.

-Veo que viniste con este- dijo despreciativamente Drew haciendo una seña a Ash- Creí que tendrías mejor gusto.

Eso hizo enfurecer a May pero antes de que pudiera replicar su novio se le adelanto. Cambio la posición de su brazo hacia su cintura y la pego más contra él. Después se dirigió a Drew con un tono que May nunca le conoció.

-Por eso vino conmigo ¿Verdad mi amor?- le pregunto besando su mejilla. La chica al ver la cara de ira de Drew decidió seguirle el juego a su novio y cobrarle algunas al coordinador. Puso las manos al alrededor del cuello de su novio y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Por supuesto mi vida.

-Te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado- dijo Drew entre dientes y aguantando su furia- Te darás cuenta que pudiendo tener lo mejor, elegiste un perdedor.

-El único perdedor que veo eres tú- dijo May molesta pero sin separarse de Ash- Además Ash es bueno en muchas _cosas_.

Después de esto, la pareja dio la vuelta dejando al peli verde muerto de furia y envidia al ver lo que había perdido. Porque como ya dijimos, May estaba hermosa esa noche y encendía el deseo de muchos hombres. Deseos que se verían frustrados porque la chica solo correspondía a una persona.

Entre esos frustrados, Drew ocupaba el lugar de honor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Bien aka termino un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. En realidad habia escrito un poco mas pero decidi que mejor lo ponia en el capitulo siguiente a fin de mantener el suspenso.

Esperando su opinión me despido por hoy


	8. Ella es mia

Hola amigos, que onda hoy? Hoy traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que por desgracia es el antepenúltimo. Estoy triste porque esta por terminar pero bueno nada dura para siempre.

Estoy feliz de haber escrito este y es de lejos mi favorito. Este es el capitulo que me imagine primero que todo antes de comenzar a escribir la historia y es la razón de su nombre y todo. Así que no me contuve y aplique todas las ganas e ideas que tuve desde un principio. Así que espero que todo haya dado frutos y sea de su agrado. A los que odian a Drew les gustara especialmente. Si alguno reconoce a los personajes de la última parte antes de que digan sus nombres merecen un premio.

Besos y los leo abajo.

**Pareja: **AshxMay

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes ni su historia personal me pertenecen porque si todos los capítulos de la serie, serian como este que escribí.

**Advertencia: **contenido medianamente fuerte, al igual que muchos insultos y groserías que la autora se divirtió al escribir.

**Dedicatoria:** Especialmente para todos los que lo odian al lechugas y quieren verlo sufrir.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 "Ella es mía"**

La pareja siguió riéndose de la cara del coordinador durante unos minutos para después dejarlo en el olvido y seguir disfrutando su cita. En ese momento sonó la una bella melodía, tanto que los jóvenes no pudieron resistirse a bailarla. Aunque Ash estaba un poco temeroso porque no quería lastimar a May con su falta de coordinación pero la sonrisa que le dio, despejo sus dudas.

-Es la primera vez que te veo celoso- comento May, bailando entre los brazos de su novio. Realmente la actitud del chico la había sorprendido pero lejos de molestarle, le encantaba.

-No son solo celos- respondió Ash algo incomodo por tener que compartir ese pensamiento con ella- Es que no soporto como te mira como si fueras un simple premio. Eres una persona que se merece lo mejor.

-No te preocupes ya lo tengo- dijo ella conmovida-Porque te tengo a ti.

-Gracias pero no creo ser sinceramente lo mejor para ti.

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunto sorprendida por las palabras del chico ¿En serio pensaba eso?- Me cuidas, me ayudas, estas ahí cuando lo necesito, me escuchas y me consuelas. Si eso no es ser lo mejor no sé que es.

Ash la miro conmovido también y se dispuso a besarla pero cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia casi respirando el aliento del otro, la música se detuvo y todo quedo oscuro. Para después a continuación prenderse una esfera de disco y comenzar a sonar una música más movida.

-¿Seguimos bailando?- pregunto algo confuso Ash por el repentino cambio de ambiente.

-No lo dudes- respondió con una sonrisa y pegándose a Ash que solo sonrió.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música bastante pegados entre ellos, debido a lo sugestivo de la música. May se agachaba y se contoneaba contra el cuerpo de su novio, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

**No me basta con decirte que te amo y que te quiero**

**Sale del corazón, te juro estoy siendo sincero**

**Esto me va a matar, yayo no puedo más**

**Tocar tu cuerpo es mi deseo**

Ash también se dejaba llevar por la música correspondiendo a los pasos de su novia. Tomándola de la cintura, pegándola o alejándola dependiendo de la ocasión, dejando de lado el hecho que no sabia bailar y solo se guiaba por el ambiente, su novia y la música. Sentía que la letra estaba escrita especialmente para él, porque llevado por los pasos de May, se sentía arder de deseo.

**Yo voy a complacerte y eso y mucho mas**

**Voy a acariciarte como a nadie más**

**Mami como nunca tú te sentirás.**

**Esta noche mujer**

**Tú nunca olvidaras**

Los dos se estaban dejando llevar por el torbellino de la pasión que los estaba envolviendo desde hacía mucho. Los sentimientos ya estaban aclarados, las cosas estaban dichas y el amor estaba presente. Nada les impedía dejarse llevar por la vorágine de sus sentimientos.

**Bésame tócame**

**Ven caliéntame**

**Domíname**

**Esta noche mami**

**Yo voy a hacerte mujer**

La música sonaba como una epifanía, como un apoyo del destino, indicando que la vida estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos planeaban hacer. Entre los pasos de música, ya también se colaban los besos y un poco las manos, recordando a duras penas que todavía estaban en un sitio público.

Así siguieron en la noche de ese baile, de su primera cita. Disfrutando juntos, bailando las distintas tonadas y no se separándose ni un instante. Cuando menos se lo esperaban el momento de elegir a los ganadores del concurso. Pero a ellos sinceramente no les interesaba mas a estas alturas porque ya se sentían ganadores.

Comenzaron primero por el individual que sorprendentemente gano Drew. El premio fue una cena en un restaurante para dos personas. El coordinador se porto arrogante como siempre, además de un poco maleducado porque todavía seguía enojado por lo ocurrido con la pareja.

Después de que Drew abandono de mala manera el escenario anuncio que llego el momento de anunciar a la pareja ganadora de la sección de parejas. Todas las parejas al oír el anuncio se agarraron las manos comenzó a rezar y rogar a las estrellas que ellos fueran los ganadores para culminar así una noche mágica. Los únicos que no le prestaban atención eran la pareja protagonista que en ese momento estaban compartiendo un dulce beso.

Los tambores hicieron un redoble para cargar de más ansiedad el momento y aumentar los nervios de los concursantes al tal punto que algunas chicas estaban a punto arrancarse los pelos y romper las manos de sus acompañantes por la fuerza con lo que los apretaban. En ese y en medio de una sonrisa el anfitrión anuncio al ganador.

-¡La pareja ganadora es: … la pareja del vampiro con su odalisca!-Grito al tiempo que las luces de los reflectores comenzaron a oscilar y moverse buscando a los ganadores. Que los encontraron a punto de devorarse mutuamente.

Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir encantados por lo que estaban viendo por lo que los chicos se separaron ruborizados y correspondiendo con timidez la muestras que les daba la multitud. Ash y May fueron empujados al escenario para que pudieran ser presentados y aclamados como lo había sido Drew. Aunque a estos se les pidió que repitieran al beso. Ellos lo hicieron, intimados por los aplausos pero fue más suave y corto para decepción de los voyeristas.

Ganaron la estadía por una semana en un hotel de lujo para ellos y sus amigos que comenzaba esa noche. Se bajaron el escenario y comenzaron a hacer planes sobre lo que quedaba de la noche y sobre la mejor manera de aprovechar su premio para beneficios de sus amigos y de ellos mismos. Estaba claro que compartían una idea en sus mentes. Sonrieron felices porque creyeron que la noche seguiría igual de perfecta que hasta ahora.

Lástima que no supieran lo equivocados que estaban.

* * *

May estaba recargada en una pared esperando que Ash volviera de buscar el premio. Se había separado para poder terminar más rápido y por irse cuanto antes para disfrutar la estancia que se habían ganado. Su novio había partido a buscar el pase donde indicaba que ellos tenían derecho a la permanencia gratuita del hotel. Mientras que ella avisaba a Brock y a Max de lo ocurrido.

Los dos se emocionaron mucho al saber que podían alojarse en un lujoso hotel por una semana. La idea había emocionado tanto a su pequeño hermano que había dado claras muestras de querer partir de inmediato hacia donde estaban ella y Ash. Por lo que la castaña le había tenido que mandar discretas señas al criador para que frenase las intenciones de su hermano. Señas que por suerte Brock entendió.

El chico cogió a Max y le dijo que ahora era tarde y era peligroso salir a estas horas por la calle. Alego que no se preocupara por su hermana, ya que el hotel quedaba más cerca de donde el baile se celebraba y además Ash la cuidaría. Ellos los alcanzarían al día siguiente.

Por el momento la coordinadora estaba a salvo de que su hermano no arruinara sus planes. Planes que hizo desde el mismo momento que supo que podía compartir una habitación de un hotel con Ash. Estaba decidida a hacer realidad sus deseos esta noche. No importaba la diferencia de edad, que solo hacia unos pocos días que estaban de novios.

Ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Con la fuerza de sus besos, con el ardor de sus caricias inclusive con la música de sus gemidos porque estaba absolutamente y positivamente enamorada de ese chico distraído que en solo unos pocos días cambio radicalmente de aptitud. Y ella se sabía orgullosa de ser el motivo de ese cambio. Por Ash había cambiado por ella, para ella y debido a ella. Así que estaba dispuesta a recoger los frutos de su ardua labor.

Pero ella también había cambiado, lo supo en el primer momento en que sus labios tocaron los del joven entrenador. Supo que estaría siempre estaría ahí para él, que lo amaría hasta el final de sus días y que nunca nadie desplazaría al joven del lugar que había ocupado en su corazón pero estaba segura que encontrar un nuevo amor no sería necesario porque el amor que sentían uno por el otro superaría las distancias, los obstáculos y los retos.

Porque sin darse cuenta cada uno se había convertido en la pareja perfecta del otro. Porque Ash necesitaba a una persona que lo saque de la burbuja de las batallas para mostrarle un mundo aparte para que el pudiera sacar lo mejor de él, que hasta entonces solo lo volcaba en los pokemones, que lo quiera y aprecie a pesar de sus defectos.

Y May necesitaba alguien que la amara, que no dudara en enfrentar al mundo por ella y que también le mostrara la belleza de un mundo que hasta ahora ella desconocía como lo era el mundo pokemon. Pero lo más importante, necesitaban a alguien que cuando los mire, los miraran a lo que realmente eran ellos que los amaran por eso.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de la castaña que compartía sin saberlo los mismos pensamientos que Ash que en ese momento se apresuraba en volver a su lado porque la separación de ambos la sentían en su piel. Es por esa razón que la chica no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que la miraban desde la sombres con oscuras intenciones ni pudo evadir la mano que la tomo con fuerza e ira de un brazo para jalarla hacia un destino desconocido apartándola del lado de su amado y rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad.

Ya que sin buscarlo ni desearlo, la pareja se había encontrado con el primer obstáculo serio de su amor.

* * *

-¡MAY!-gritaba Ash en un frustrado intento de encontrar a su desaparecida novia. Porque cuando volvió a buscarla después de haber recogido los boletos y la llave de la que sería su habitación por esa noche como habían acordado la chica no lo estaba esperando en el lugar donde la había dejado.

Al principio pensó que sería una broma de la castaña y había esperado unos minutos que apareciera por si sola. Pero al ver que la joven seguía sin aparecer, se preocupo un poco, medito si la joven no se le había adelantado pero inmediatamente descarto esa posibilidad porque May no conocía la dirección del hotel y sabia que no volvería al centro pokemon sin él.

Pensó en llamar por las dudas al lugar pero era tarde y no quería preocupar en balde a Max y a Brock. Por lo que recorrió el lugar con ojos severos en busca de su chica. La llamo un par de veces e incluso pregunto a algunos de los que estaban por ahí si la habían visto. Pero la respuesta era siempre no. Frustrado como nunca volvió al lugar donde había comenzado a la búsqueda para pensar con calma la situación.

May había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, conocía lo suficiente a su novia para saber que no se iría sin avisar y mucho menos sin él, más teniendo en cuenta los planes que tenían para esa noche. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos ya que no era el momento indicado para eso. Hizo amago de levantarse cuando algo se enredo entre sus manos.

Eran unos hilos dorados que se entretejían formando algo parecido a una diadema. Ash lo reconoció al punto, era el tocado que May había estado usando toda la noche. Eso confirmo sus sospechas que la joven no se había ido por voluntad propia. E intensifico la preocupación y el enojo para el estúpido que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Intentando alejar el odio que nublaba su mente para poder pensar claramente, su mente hizo un recuento para averiguar quién podía ser la persona que les tenía tanto enojo como para hacer algo tan ruin y despiadado como secuestrar a una tierna e inocente chica como May. Tenía que ser alguien malo, egocéntrico y con una ligera perturbación mental.

Créanme que la respuesta llego más rápido de lo que nos imaginamos.

Drew era la única persona que podía adaptarse fácilmente a la descripción. Todavía podía ver esos ojos verdes llenos de ira cuando le prometió venganza al saberse el perdedor en la competencia por el corazón de la tierna coordinadora castaña. Cuando escucho la amenaza nunca creyó que el coordinador hiciera algo tan bajo. Ash esperaba comentarios sarcásticos, insultos y posiblemente un golpe pero todo dirigido a su persona. No creyo que el chico volcara su enojo en su novia.

Ahora estando seguro que el peli verde era el único que podía estar detrás de todo esto, la ira renació con más fuerza en su interior. Parecido al calor que May le producía pero no era algo agradable. Era tan fuerte que por un momento se sintió sobrepasado e incluso asustado por la violencia del sentimiento.

Pero es que con solo imaginar a ese desgraciado tocando la piel de su chica, besando sus labios, lastimándola con su brusquedad y maltratando el cuerpo que por derecho le pertenecía era algo que tensaba su cuerpo y volvía a su mente sombría por los planes de venganza que se armaban si alguna de sus sospechas se volvía realidad.

Porque May era suya y de nadie más. Nadie más que el, tenía derecho a unir sus labios con los de ella, rozar su tersa piel con sus manos y escuchar su voz gimiendo. Porque esos gemidos debían ser provocados solo por él, para él y debido a él. Se lo había ganado a pulso, venciendo su timidez, cambiando sus inseguridades y adaptándose a la manera de pensar de la jovencita.

Así que el maldito mal nacido no iba a venir a mandar todos sus esfuerzos al diablo. Y como que él se llamaba Ash Ketchum que el idiota iba a aprender a no meterse con sus seres queridos, aun si tenía que molerlos a golpes. Si cualquiera que lo conociera, lo viera en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo del susto. Porque era sumamente raro ver al tan siempre sonriente entrenados con esa mueca de ira en su rostro, apretando tanto los dientes y con sus ojos destilando odio puro.

Volvió a ver a su alrededor para encontrar algo que confirmara de nuevo sus sospechas o le indicara el rumbo que el necio había tomado junto con su novia. No pudo encontrar lo segundo pero una pluma abandonada cerca del lugar donde había encontrado la diadema confirmo una vez mas su teoría.

-Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar- se prometió una vez y se llevo una mano al cinto agradeciendo que solo Pikachu no lo acompañaba esta noche y que había tomado la precaución de llevar el resto de sus pokebolas esa noche.

-Swellow sal y encuentra a May- ordeno el chico liberando al ave que al ver el gesto de su amo, no dudo en ningún momento de obedecerle.

* * *

May por su parte se encontró muy asustada cuando una mano salida de la oscuridad la llevo con tanta fuerza alejándola del lugar de la fiesta con mucha prisa hasta un callejón cercano a donde el evento se celebraba. Estaba tan asustada y con un gran shock que no pudo identificar a su captor hasta que este no se detuvo y pudo ver con la poca luz que se filtraba unos ojos verdes cargados de ira y resentimiento.

-Drew- exclamo sorprendida pero no mas tranquila al reconocer al chico al ver los ojos ligeramente perturbados pero no quiso mostrar su miedo- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

PLAF

Por toda respuesta, May obtuvo una cachetada dada con tanta fuerza que le volteo la cara y le dejo su mejilla roja, se llevo una mano al lugar aliviada que no le saliera sangre por su herida. Enojada y con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos pero mas por la humillación que por el dolor se enfrento al coordinador.

-¿Pero quién demonios te has creído?- pregunto y después añadió con veneno- Después te preguntas porque prefiero a Ash.

-¡No te atrevas a nombrar al perdedor eso en mi presencia!-rugió con toda ira y con claras intenciones de intimidar a May pero esta salió en defensa de su novio pegándole a el una cachetada aun más fuerte que la que él le dio.

Pero por desgracia el tiro le salió al revés porque después de que su mano hizo contacto con la piel de Drew este le apreso la mano con una gran fuerza, llevo su otra mano para intentar liberarse pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. En menos de un segundo, el chico la estampo contra la pared sujetando sus manos encima de su cabeza y apresándola con su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué prefieres a ese inútil antes que a mi?- dijo en un susurro rencoroso cerca de su cuello para después gritar con gran veneno en sus palabras- Solo eres una simple perra que mea la cola ante cualquiera. Eso eres solamente, una perra en celo que se fue con el primer pulgoso que le olio el trasero.

-¡Cállate! No hables como si te perteneciera porque ese derecho es solamente de Ash- le retruco todas sus palabras manteniendo la calma sabiendo que eso dañaría mas a Drew que otra cosa.

-¿Por qué prefieres a ese fracasado antes que a mí?- exigió apretando mas el agarre de las muñecas de May viendo con placer como el dolor se reflejaba en las cuencas de May- ¿Qué tiene ese arruinado que no tenga yo?

-Podríamos estar acá toda la noche y aun así no terminaría con esa lista- le contesto mordaz May- Me quiere, me respeta, me cuida y no solo piensa en el. Además me hace sentir cosas que tú nunca podrías.

Eso hirió el orgullo del peli verde más que nada de lo que hubiera escuchado antes. Apreto aun mas las muñecas de May hasta que ella gimió de dolor y eso lo hizo sentir poderoso. Si no podía tener su amor, entonces tendría su dolor. Uso una de sus manos para sujetar las muñecas de la chica y con la otra sostuvo su rostro para darle un beso en la boca. Intento que la chica le respondiera pero solo obtuvo un mordisco tan fuerte lo hizo sangrar.

-Así que con esas tenemos-le dijo lamiéndose el labio inferior para retirar la sangre de ahí y llevo sus manos a las piernas de May para acariciar la piel que dejaba a la vista el disfraz- Te enseñare que el único que vale la pena soy yo.

La chica se asusto y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir unas manos que no la tocaban con la gentileza acostumbrada. Cuando Ash la tocaba podía sentir que el reverenciaba su cuerpo con las manos, como si ella fuera algo muy preciado y que se pudiera romper. Pero las manos de Drew la trataban con dureza y violencia haciéndole sentir más que nada como si fuera una cosa, una perra como él, la había llamado minutos antes.

-Ash-gimió recordando las caricias de la víspera, intentando buscar consuelo en el recuerdo del chico ante la situación que estaba afrontando.

-¡No digas su nombre perra!-chillo Drew como un poseso haciendo más fuerte el toque en las piernas de la chica- Di mi nombre, solo mi nombre es digno de estar en tu boca.

-¡Ash, Ash, Ash!- repitió con obstinación la chica para retarlo y lastimarlo-Podrías violarme aquí mismo y el único nombre que saldrá de mis labios será el de Ash porque el si digno de mi.

-Eso lo veremos pequeña prostituta- le refuto el coordinador llevando su mano más arriba del disfraz adentrándose en territorio prohibido y negado para él. May cerró los ojos y espero paciente un momento en el que él se distrajera para patearlo y huir.

Por suerte no fue necesario.

Antes de que el chico llegara a cumplir sus verdaderas intenciones, una voz llena de cólera y fría resonó a espaldas de los dos. May se alegro de escucharla y Drew por poco no estrangulo a May al ver la sonrisa que puso cuando la voz indico que un tercer individuo estaba presente.

-¡Suéltala en este mismo instante miserable o te juro que te arrepentirás!- amenazo Ash con una voz tan distinta a la suya que provoco escalofríos al coordinador.

-El amo vino a buscar a su perra ¿No es asi?- se burlo el chico tirando a May en dirección a Ash, haciéndolo enfurecer mas de lo que estaba- Espero que sepas que la pequeña gimió como la ramera que es entre mis brazos.

Ash se consideraba a si mismo un chico tranquilo y pacifico que prefería arreglar las cosas hablando o en ultima instancia con una batalla pokemon para resolver escándalos o enfrentamientos. Por eso ni el mismo se reconoció cuando avanzo hacia Drew pegándole tal puñetazo que lo mando a volar. Pero con eso solo no alcanzo a saciar su ira porque en un segundo estuvo arriba de el, pegándole sin descanso.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos encima de ella!-le decía con cada golpe-¡Ella es mía! ¡No tuya ni nadie más, mía! ¡Solo mía!

Pero Drew no se quedo atrás y el también golpeo a Ash para hacer que se baje de arriba de él. Pronto los dos estaban rondando en el suelo en una pelea que en un momento parecía ser a muerte. Por suerte, la ira que sentía el entrenador hacia el coordinador le dio una pequeña ventaja por lo que la pelea pronto estuvo a su favor y Drew quedo inconsciente después del decimo golpe. Ash lo hubiera ahorcado o mejor dicho matado porque tenia sus manos en el cuello, si no hubiera sentido unas manos en sus hombros que lo detenían.

-Para por favor, el no merece que te ensucies las manos con el- suplico May en calma intentando parar al chico. Aunque por dentro, una voz también suplicaba que no lo detuviera.

Ash al sentir ese toque, tranquilizo visiblemente pero la tensión no abandono sus hombros. Con la ayuda de May se levanto pero su ira volvió intacta al ver la mejilla hinchada de la chica, por lo que fue y le dio una patada al pecho del chico antes de volver a donde su novia lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Ven- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el- Debemos ir a que te curen.

Ash tenía un labio sangrante y un ojo morado. Pero como se dice en estos casos el otro quedo peor. El chico tomo algo indeciso la mano de May y avanzo unos pasos hasta que se volteo y miro al cuerpo inconsciente de Drew con una molesta mirada evaluadora. Una gran parte de el quería dejarlo tirado en el suelo que fuera lo que Dios quiera pero el aun era noble y no podía dejarlo así.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- pregunto a regañadientes. May lo miro de nuevo con una sonrisa y lo pensó durante unos minutos.

-Podemos llamar a los guardias de la fiesta y contarle lo que paso- dijo- Con eso lo ayudaran y le darán lo que se merece.

El chico solo accedió con un cabezazo y dejo que su novia lo guiara hacia la salida del callejón.

* * *

Por fin después de tantas trifulcas, charlas con los guardias, explicaciones incomodas y atenciones medicas estaban en las puertas del ascensor del hotel que los llevaría a la habitación donde supuestamente tantos sueños se cumplirían. Pero en este momento, al menos para Ash, eso estaba distante.

-Vamos-le insto May subiéndose al ascensor y sujetando la puerta para que Ash subiera. Ella todavía tenía esperanzas de que la noche llegara a buen término.

-Ve tu- replico el mirando hacia otro lado- Iré en un momento, necesito pensar.

La chica asintió comprensivamente. Era obvio que su chico necesitaba repasar algunas cosas en su cabeza para que esta noche pudiera dormir en paz. Así que solo asintió con una sonrisa algo triste y dejo que las puertas se cerraran enfrente de ella.

El chico vio subir al ascensor y se quedo ahí mirando unos minutos la nada. Depsues cambio sus ojos al lugar donde estaba para buscar un mejor lugar para pensar. De esa manera vio la puerta que lo conducía al bar del hotel. Siendo como era, nunca probo ninguna gota de alcohol en su vida pero considero que los hechos de esta noche justificaban su primer sorbo de licor.

Asi que se encamino con paso decidido hacia ese lugar, dispuesto a relajar su mente antes de enfrentar la mirada de su novia. Porque una de las cosas que mas le preocupaba al chico era que May lo mirara distinto después del ataque violento que tuvo a hace unas horas. Tal vez fue por una buena causa pero no justificaba que casi mataba a Drew.

Vio el local para verificar que aun estaba abierto y le alegro confirmar que así era. Las mesas aun estaban ocupadas y habia una ligera música en el ambiente , feliz con su elección se encamino hacia la barra que en esos momentos estaba despejada y se dejo caer en uno de los taburetes que estaban ahí.

-Un trago de lo mas fuerte que tengan- ordeno decidió. Llevo sus manos a las sienes para masajeárselas para aliviar su tensión. Entonces escucho como el camarero dejaba su pedido enfrente suyo. Levanto sus ojos para ver su trago pero se sintió decepcionado al ver solo un vaso con un refresco.

-Oiga esto no es lo que yo pedi- reclamo indignado. El no era un niño o al menos no se sentía como uno en esos momentos para que ignoraran sus deseos.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor para ti- le respondió una voz. Ash vio a la misma persona que le había dejado el vaso y se sorprendió de que fuera mujer. Era de su misma estatura, con pelo castaño recogido en dos largas trenzas y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión y algo de picardía. Usaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra desfasada.

-No creo que sepas lo que me conviene- replico algo molesto el chico pero había algo en la sonrisa de la joven que hacía que su enojo disminuyera.

-No necesitas un trago de tequila que te deje roncando toda la noche, sino algo que te ponga hiperactivo para complacer a tu novia- le dijo con un giño pervertido.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí con mi novia?- pregunto colorado y nervioso ¿Acaso la joven no tenia vergüenza para decir algo tan a la ligera?

-Oh vamos, te vi en la fiesta y por poco no saltaban uno arriba del otro ¿A dónde se fue a volar todo ese entusiasmo?

-Probablemente al demonio- dijo en un susurro pero la chica lo escucho. Entonces se percato de las heridas de Ash y se dio cuenta que la situación estaba un poco caldeada. Con un suspiro, dispuesta a ser una vez más el papel de consejera le dijo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que paso así te digo lo mejor que debes hacer?- al ver la cara incrédula del chico agrego- No te imaginas las cosas que he escuchado por lo que nada me sorprende. Creo que todos me ven con cara de cura por lo que se vienen a confesar conmigo.

Ash rio por el chiste de la chica y por una inspiración de la noche decidió seguir su consejo y le conto todo lo que había pasado con ellos esa noche. La chica lo escucho atentamente y se puso a reflexionar para ver cuál era la mejor manera de ayudarlo.

-Me equivoque, no necesitas solo eso para esta noche- dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en el refrigerador que estaba a su espalda. Ash se sonrió porque pensó que al fin tendría su ansiado trago pero en vez de eso la chica dejo otros dos vasos de refresco- Necesitas toda la azúcar posible para que el cuerpo no se te canse.

-¿Escuchaste bien lo que te conté?- le pregunto con gran sorpresa-¿Un desgraciado casi la viola y tu sugieres que vaya y me acueste con ella?

-Sabes creo que estas siendo muy egoísta- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué?

-Estas pensando solo en ti y en lo que todo esto te produjo- le explico con paciencia la chica- Pero allá arriba dejaste a una jovencita que en estos momentos lo que más necesita es sentirse protegida y más importante amada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente, lo mejor que puedes hacer es por ella ahora es ir y borrarle los malos recuerdos a besos.

Ash la miro neutralmente unos minutos, después desvió la mirada, miro el suelo, el techo. Se rasco la cabeza y las mejillas. Por último bebió los tres vasos de refresco de golpe y se alejo con paso decidido. Antes de abandonar la estancia le dirigió una mirada agradecida a la chica.

Al verlo alejarse, la chica se felicito a si misma por otro excelente consejo y se dispuso a levantar los vasos usados para llevarlos a lavar antes de volver a usarlos. Hizo eso tarareando una canción feliz pero le duro poco cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Dejo la bandeja de lado y se froto la cabeza. Después volteo a su agresor.

Era un chico castaño mas alto que ella y le miraba con desaprobación en sus ojos marrones. Usaba el mismo uniforme que ella, solo que en vez de su falda negra, usaba unos pantalones negros. Tenia los brazos cruzados y golpeaba el suelo con un pie.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le espeto enojada pero algo en su mirada la puso en guardia-¿Ahora que hice?

-Esos chicos pasan un mal rato y tu les aconsejas que tengan sexo- dijo con incredulidad- ¿Tu cabeza funciona bien o ya se le termino de salir todos sus tornillos?

-Que tú seas un frígido no quiere decir que el resto del mundo lo seamos- le respondió con una sonrisa pervertida- Además ellos lo necesitan.

-Que tú seas una pervertida que solo tiene el sexo en la mente no significa que todo el mundo piense solo en eso.

Eso molesto un poco a la chica pero decidió una mejor forma de vengarse que con solo meros insultos. Sin que su compañero se diera cuenta, se colgó de uno de sus brazos y acaricio un poco el pecho de su amigo con uno de sus dedos. Después le sonrió con su mejor cara de inocente y con unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Me perdonas?- le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. El chico suspiro pero le dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Eres toda una pervertida Haruka.

-Y tu un puritano Silver.

Antes de que los chicos se pusieran a discutir, una vos que salió de la cocina les dijo con su mejor tono de comando que los chicos no se atrevieron a desobedecer.

-Mejor se apuran que hay mucho trabajo por hacer antes de cerrar.

-Si Tamashi-sensei- dijeron los dos llevándose una mano a la cabeza en saludo militar para continuar con sus deberes.

* * *

N/A

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy fuerte? ¿Drew muy demente y a un Ash totalmente salido de personaje? Si la respuesta es sí, significa que logre mi cometido. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado porque como dije este fue el capitulo en el que se baso toda la historia y todo el cambio de Ash hasta convertirse en lo que se mostro haya arriba. Oficialmente es uno de mis personajes posesivos y pervertidos.

¿Adivinaron quienes eran los camareros metiches? Jejeje, como el capitulo me pareció algo dramático, puse en ellos la cuota de humor que no puede faltar en mis historias. Además tenía ganas de salir en una de mis propias historias. La música que salió en la primera parte se llama Si tú supieras y es la que escuche en todo el rato que escribí esta historia.

No queda nada más que agregar que en el siguiente capitulo se viene el lemon, mi primer lemon pokemon-advance casi quiero llorar y les prometo que intentare superar sus expectativas con él.

Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. El placer entre tus brazos

Hola lectores, en esta fecha tan especial y empalagosa traigo un capitulo de similares características.

Hoy vengo a dejar lo que tanto pidieron y anhelaron. Debería hacer fiesta, hoy en este día hora y minuto pongo a la vista de mis lectores mi primer lemon advance, espero que sea el primero de una larga serie.

Bueno los dejo para que disfruten. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Pareja**: MayxAsh

**Recomendaciones**: Este fic tiene alto contenido sexual, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Debo insistir en esta ocasión porque debo decir que nunca tuve ideas tan pervertidas para un fic como esta.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son mios. Yo solo los pervierto

**Capitulo 9: El placer entre tus brazos**

Ash subía con calma las escaleras, pensando detenidamente el paso que estaba por dar. No quiso tomar el ascensor. Quería planear bien su siguiente jugada. ¿Pero cómo dar el siguiente paso? Si bien, no era un pervertido como Brock, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. Sin embargo; era sola teoría. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿ y las cosas terminaban mal entre May y él?

No creía que su relación fuera tan superficial para caer por una noche de mal sexo, pero había escuchado que estas cosas complementaban las relaciones; de cierta forma al menos. Tenía en mente aun las palabras de la mesera y debía admitir que algo de razón tenía la chica. Su novia había pasado una mala noche y era deber suyo hacerla olvidar ese mal rato. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero debía hacerlo.

Llego al piso en el que debían estar la habitación, pero se detuvo en las escaleras. De nuevo, se sentía muy nervioso pero tan bien de alguna manera muy ansioso. El azúcar que acababa de consumir estaba cumpliendo su objetivo y lo estaba poniendo algo hiperactivo. Pero por alguna broma del destino, no podía avanzar más de ese rellano. Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar hasta que May estuviera dormida y hablar con ella para no cometer una locura.

Tan pronto ese pensamiento se termino de formar, una nueva parte suya se despertó. Una voz que nunca había oído antes, pero que sospechosamente se parecía a la de la mesera, comenzó a recriminarle por cosas que hasta el momento el nunca había pensado.

-Tienes una novia hermosa, que te ama y te desea ¿Y tu estas pensando en quedarte aquí parado hasta que se duerma?- le retaba.

-Pero… no quiero arruinar nuestra relación- se defendió Ash. Lo más divertido de todo esto, era que él hablaba en voz alta con aquella parte de él; dándole un aspecto bastante cómico.

-¿Planeas forzarla? ¿Planeas dejarla tirada en el piso una vez que obtengas lo que quieras de ella?- le interrogó.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Nunca se me ocurría hacer ninguna de esas cosas!- le espetó con indignación. El amaba a May. No podría forzarla o cortarle solo porque ya lo hicieran.

-¿Entonces, como planeas arruinar la relación?

-Podría equivocarme en algo o… que se yo- murmuró sonrojado. Volteó su rostro hacia un costado, como si la voz tuviera su mirada fija en él.

-Vírgenes- se rió la voz con malicia y después agrego-. Confía en mí. No dejare que hagas ninguna estupidez.

-¿Y tú, quien eres?

-Soy la que te manda esos sueños y esos pensamientos malos cuando piensas en May- dijo con voz misteriosa-. Soy tu lado pervertido y créeme he esperado mucho para salir.

-¿Tengo un lado pervertido?

-Eres hombre- le respondió la voz zanjándose toda la cuestión- Ahora ve, estate tranquilo, y sigue tus instintos. El resto corre por mi cuenta.

Al terminar de escuchar esa última frase, paso algo que muchos de los que conocieran al chico habrían caído desmayados, aturdidos o simplemente caerían en shock ¿Qué era aquello que podría causar tanto poder destructivo en los demás? Algo muy sencillo y perfectamente normal. Claro, menos para este entrenador en particular.

Ash esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.

Antes de seguir hacia su destino, el chico comenzó a rememorar todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Las imágenes de May inundaron su mente en todas las situaciones vividas con anterioridad (desde que la vio en ropa en interior, hasta el disfraz de esta noche), ese calor tan conocido comenzó a inundar sus venas dándole una gran seguridad. Podría haber pasado poco tiempo desde que comenzaron a salir, pero él sentía que había avanzado enormemente en los últimos días.

Su otro yo, que a cada momento le estaba gustando mas, tenía razón. Debía confiar en sus instintos naturales para realizar esto, pero más que nada debía confiar en el amor que sentí a por May. Esa jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos azules, era lo más importante que tenía el en su corazón; por lo que todo lo que debía hacer para demostrarle el amor que sentía es dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que nacía en su corazón, cada vez que pensaba en la chica.

Avanzó con paso firme y decidió dejando atrás la escalera, para internarse en el pasillo que lo conducía hacia la habitación y su amada. Justo en la puerta la vio sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta sentada esperándolo a él. En ese momento, el amor que sentía por la chica se multiplicó por mil al verla así. Tan desprotegida y triste que entendió las palabras de la mesera. Antes de avanzar hacia ella, sintió como su autodenominado lado pervertido le decía en tono de ánimo.

-Ve por ella tigre.-le animó esa voz. Ash solo sonrió. Cada paso daba hasta donde estaba su chica, le parecía como un camino hacia la madurez. También pensaba como los nervios actúan en la mente humana al comparar un simple pasillo en un recorrido de la vida. Para distraerse de ese recorrido que se le antojaba interminable, tomo nota lo lujoso de las puertas y el decorado. Al menos podían cumplir con una de las fantasías de las chicas que siempre hablaban de cómo debería ser la primera vez.

Por lo menos no le iba a dar a May, una en un sótano o aula vacía.

Llegó hasta donde estaba su novia y se quedo ahí parado, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pudo notar un ligero olor salino que le indicó que la chica había estado llorando mientras lo esperaba. Cosa que inmediatamente se le confirmó cuando levantó sus ojos; al ver esos zapatos enfrente de ella y le dejó ver esos ojos azules, rojos por el llanto que dejó libre.

May sólo pudo ponerse de pie lo más rápido que podía, para ir a abrazar que se había ganado y con mucho derecho, un lugar eterno en su corazón. Curiosamente, al refugiarse en su pecho las lágrimas dejaron de salir como por arte de magia. En esos brazos ella se sentía segura y amada por lo que la sombra de la amargura, que era lo que representaba Drew para ella no podía tocarla con su recuerdo, porque el amor que sentía por ese chico brillaba como un sol después de un eclipse.

Incrédulo, Ash no sabía que pasaba por esos momentos por la cabeza de May. Sus ansías de pasar una noche de pasión y lujuria fueron encubiertas por las de duda y cuestión. Se supone que iba a ser una noche esplendida, no una en donde derramara lágrimas. No obstante con todo lo que había pasado May, justificaba a la perfección el porqué de su llanto. Iba a ser completamente abusada y violada por alguien a quien no amaba, cosa que enervaba, lo ponía furioso y sobretodo molesto. Era increíble alguien se atreviera a ponerle las mas encima a una mujer y más el rival d su chica; a eso lo llamaban espíritu competitivo, más bien era pasarse de listo. En cierta parte, el azabache se sintió culpable.

En lo único que pensaba era solo en él. Había sido egoísta poniendo en primera sus exigencias antes y no en el bienestar de su doncella. Había pasado un mal rato como para que de la noche a la mañana pasaran a otra cosa. Si deseaba hacer "eso" con ella, debían hacerlo juntos, un pacto, un juramento que no importara lo que pasara, ellos estarían juntos, apoyándose, amándose.

Siempre.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en percatarse de un bulto que lo abrazaba. Era May. Lo abrazaba con tanto fervor y cariño que al instante sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Conmovido no tuvo más que corresponderle el abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de la castaña hundiendo su mentol en uno de su hombros, sintiéndose feliz, querido, amado, después de todo, el amor no solo se trataba de sexo.

-Te amo…- le dijo con voz tomada pero muy segura- .Eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Podré ser joven y haber visto poco de la vida pero quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Yo también, te amo- le respondió apretando con toda la fuerza que podía pero sin llegar a lastimarla-. Pienso lo mismo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca. Créeme que si pudiera, nos casaríamos ahora mismo.

-Si no puedes darme una boda, podrías al menos darme la noche de bodas- le sugirió con una voz seductora, pero lejos de mostrarse nervioso. El chico esbozó la misma sonrisa que antes le habíamos visto. Sin embargo; eso le gustó a May.

-Créeme, si por mí dependiera, te tomaría en contra esta misma puerta- le dijo causando el sonrojó en ella. Esa sensación aumento la confianza del chico, pero después de puso serio de nuevo-. ¿Esas segura de esto, May? No me importaría esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

Pero la chica prefirió en vez de convencerlo con palabras, hacerlo con un beso que demostraba todo lo profundo que eran sus sentimientos por el chico. Ash no se quedó atrás y correspondió a ese beso también con toda su pasión. Los dos sellaron ese íntimo momento con sus labios en una promesa de avanzar más en el sendero de la vida, de iniciarse juntos en el mundo de los adultos.

-Vamos- le dijo Ash guiando a la chica a la habitación presurosamente. Cada momento que pasa, es un gemido menos que logro sacarte.

-¡Ash!- le dijo algo avergonzada pero después sonrió lujuriosamente- Me gusta esta nueva parte tuya.

-Te prometo que te gustara más.

Con esa sutil promesa salida de los labios del entrenador, ambos entraron en el lugar que pronto se convertiría en su nido de amor, dejando detrás de esa puerta todos sus temores y dudas. Y por supuesto la sombra de un recuerdo que ninguno deseaba recordar y que en unos instantes más quedaría completamente borrado de su mentes.

Al entrar en el lugar, pudieron ver lo lujoso que era. La cama era enorme, al igual que la habitación en sí. Los muebles eran de una buena calidad y el decorado era sencillamente magnífico. Había varias puertas y varios sillones por el lugar. May perdida en la admiración del lugar no vio la sonrisa depredadora de Ash que decidió que no había que perder ningún momento en contemplaciones inútiles.

Tomándola por sorpresa, le dio un beso totalmente hambriento a la chica. Los labios de el se movían sin piedad sobre los de ella, como si los quisiera devorar. La castaña, aunque al principio sorprendida, no dudaba en corresponder ese beso debido a que podía sentir bajo toda esa lujuria y pasión, el amor del chico. Las manos de Ash no se quedaron quietas en esa figura que adoraba, sino que la comenzaron a recorrer con dulzura pero sin explorar demasiado aun.

May, al sentir como esos dedos exploraban su geografía, sintió varios escalofríos que nacían en su espalda y que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo. Afirmó el agarre al chico en su cuello y cerró los ojos, totalmente entregada a esa pasión que el entrenador despertaba en ella. Una caricia bastante atrevida en su cintura la hizo gemir dentro del beso.

Ash aprovechó eso para explorar en su totalidad la boca de su chica, pasando su lengua por esos rincones para lograr hacerse con la misma esencia de ella y grabarse para siempre el sabor dulce de la castaña. May se sintió halagada por esa intromisión y procedió a hacer lo mismo en la boca de su novio, descubriendo un sabor difícil de precisar. Cuando ambas lenguas se cansaron de recorrer esa cavidad, se enlazaron en una lucha que más parecía una danza entre ellas, dispuestas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad.

En algún momento, el cuerpo de Ash comenzó a empujar sutilmente al de May en una dirección hasta que ambos se toparon con una pared. Pero eso, no detuvo de seguir presionando el cuerpo de la chica que comenzó a refregarse e incrustarse en el cuerpo del entrenador que aun la sujetaba con fuerza en su cintura. Ambos sentían el choque de la respiración del otro en sus propios cuerpos pero lejos de querer separarse, buscaban estar más juntos y unidos que antes.

Con renuencia pero con gran curiosidad por descubrir a que sabía el resto del cuerpo de la chica, Ash abandonó sus labios y paso a recorrer su cuello blanco y terso. May soltó un suspiro desilusionado pero decidió dar un paso más allá cuando buscó a tientas el botón del pantalón del chico para liberar eso que sentía que se apretaba en contra de su vientre. Ash agradeció dándole un largo y apasionado beso en el cuello; destinado a dejarle una marca roja para marcarla de s propiedad.

Dejándose llevar por instintos hasta ahora desconocidos, el chico hundió sus dientes en esa carne tierna y chupó a continuación la sangre que salió de la herida metiéndose más en el rol de vampiro que supuestamente era esa noche; como si el contacto de esa sangre en su paladar lo hubiera enloquecido. Llevó de nuevo su boca a los labios de May y compartió con ella el gusto de su sangre.

Después de eso las manos de los dos, partieron en una lucha por ver quién era el primero en desvestir al otro. Los botones de la camisa y chaleco de Ash, saltaron e hicieron un ruido curioso cuando llegaron al piso. Los dedos del chico desataron presurosos los cordones de ese corsé rojo. Tan pronto dejaron algo de piel descubierta, el chico bajo inmediatamente a explorar ese territorio virgen; ansioso de ser conquistado. Antes de hundirse en ese escote, besó el hombro desnudo de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro a la castaña.

May cuando ideo su fantasía de hacerlo con su novio, nunca espero que el tomara tanta iniciativa en el acto. Pero este nuevo chico, desconocido para ella, no solo tomaba la iniciativa sino que caminaba dos pasos delante de ella para poder darle placer a ella. Y este era tanto que las manos de la castaña dejaron de a medias la tarea de desvestirlo, para acariciar esa espalda desnuda, con la esperanza de darle aunque sea un poco de lo que él le estaba dando.

Ash deslizaba sus labios, lengua y hasta dientes por esos dos montes que formaban su pecho (el corsé y el sostén rojo habían caído en algún momento al suelo) de una manera que parecía que lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad. ¿Ese amante tan apasionado era en verdad el entrenador que solo tenía las batallas en mente? La castaña no paraba de gemir o suspirar o incluso ambos por lo que ese chico le hacía sentir y conocer.

El entrador sonreía muy orgulloso cuando escuchaba la música que salía de los labios de su chica. En un momento, comenzó a jugar con sus pechos para ver como variaban los sonidos que emitía la chica. Se dio cuenta que los más fuertes salían cuando besaba y mordía sus pezones y que los suspiros eran dados cuando pasaba su lengua por la aureola de esas pequeñas colinas pero perfectas para él.

Mientras que su boca se deleitaba formando una melodía con los gemidos de la castaña, sus manos acariciaban su cintura y buscaban el broche de su falda. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió y la dejó caer en limpiamente, dejándola únicamente con la parte baja de su ropa interior. Su derecha se trabó en su cadera y la izquierda comenzó a acariciar despacio su muslo para sentir como ese cuerpo temblaba mientras se acomodaba a las nuevas sensaciones de las que era víctima. En ningún momento, la idea de que May era virgen abandono su mente y estaba decidido a retribuir el honor en ser el primero en tomarla.

Con eso en mente, bajo despacio besando el valle entre sus pechos, dejando a estos rojos húmedos y adoloridos por los juegos anteriores. May al sentir que el bajaba a su zona sur, lo liberó de su agarre y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de pelo negro que estaban a su alcance, internamente ya se había resignado que esta noche no le tocaba hacer nada para que disfrutar pero ya habría más tiempo para eso.

El moreno llegó hasta al vientre plano de la chica y se entretuvo unos segundos ahí, jugando con su ombligo y haciéndole cosquillas. Sus manos comenzaron a abrir sus piernas para darle más campo a lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. Quiso bajar ya con sus manos el encaje que protegía el tesoro de su chica, pero una nueva idea le llego a la mente por lo que sus dedos volvieron al trabajo de acariciar sus muslos para aumentar la excitación del momento.

Dejando su ombligo, besó sus muslos superficialmente y no toco sus caras internas sino que se dedicó a besar toda la extensión de sus piernas hasta el punto de poner uno de los pies de la chica al aire para besar sus dedos de los pies. El dedo gordo gozo de una especial atención como si le anticipara a la chica que haría cuando tuviera algo más apropiado en su boca.

La joven comenzó a suplicarle que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer e incluso uso el pie con el que el joven jugaba para indicarle el lugar donde su boca sería bien recibida. El chico se hizo rogar unos minutos más, pero después decidió darle a su novia lo que ella tanto rogaba. De esa manera besó al fin las caras internas de los muslos de la chica y uso sus dedos tanto para despojarla se su ropa interior dejándola totalmente desnuda como para abrir esos pliegues vírgenes para que su lengua tuviera mejor espacio, dándole una última sonrisa a su chica, comenzó el asalto a la flor de May.

Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía comenzó a mover su lengua en ese lugar húmedo, disfrutando del elixir de niña que esa carne le brindaba. Comprobó gustoso el rico sabor de ese néctar y ávido comenzó a seguir con su labor para poder conseguir más de él.

- Ah… Ash… Ash… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-gemía constantemente la coordinadora en extremo éxtasis al repentinamente sentir la suave y húmeda textura de la lengua de Ash entrar en contacto con su intimidad. Rápidamente estas nuevas sensaciones se fusionaron dentro de ella, formando una sensación tan fuerte que apagaba todos sus sentidos para solo enfocarlos en esa sensación, una que ya sabía que era, y sentía que se avecinaba cada vez más cerca conforme Ash seguía lamiéndola.

Sin poder resistirse más, May se vino literalmente en el rostro de su novio que extasiado comenzó a absorber todo lo que podía de la esencia misma de la chica que tan magníficamente le brindaba. Supo que eso sería lo más delicioso que probaría jamás y que ninguna chica le sabría tan dulce como May. También fue consciente de que lo mucho que le dolía su erección aun atrapada en su ropa por lo que se dio cuenta que el momento culminante había llegado.

Se levanto de un salto y beso ligeramente los besos de May para volver a compartir su esencia con ella. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa quedando en las mismas condiciones que su chica. Hizo un amago de llevarla a la cama pero las piernas de la castaña rodearon con determinación su cintura, haciéndole saber que no estaba dispuesta ningún minuto más a esperar a fundirse con él.

-Estamos en el punto del no retorno…- le susurró cálidamente a la chica, mientras se acomoda bien entre sus piernas y guiaba su miembro a la entrada de la castaña.

-Hazlo ya…- le dijo ella, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, alistándose para el dolor que sabía que vendría continuación.

El muchacho fue incrustando poco a poco su miembro, sintiendo con deleite cómo la intimidad de la coordinadora se amoldaba a su forma; sus suaves pliegues se abrían para él.

-Te amo…- le dijo el chico antes de embestirla profundamente traspasando esa barrera que separaba a la niña de ser mujer y tomando finalmente el regalo más valioso que esa noche su novia le había regalado. La virginidad de May por fin era suya. Ella apretó los dientes en el hombro del chico mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas delataban su dolor pero aun así se sentía feliz de poder al fin ser uno con la persona que tanto amaba.

Ash se detuvo unos minutos sintiendo como ese hueco estrecho se apretaba alrededor de su intimidad dándole unos momentos a la chica para que se acostumbrara a él. Pasados unos segundos, la castaña le dio la indicación de moverse, cosa que el entrenador no desaprovechó. Era tan suave y ella estaba tan mojada, que Ash enloqueció de deseo.

La castaña se arqueó llena de placer. Podía sentir cómo su hombre se movía; la poseía. Frotando su piel quemándola por dentro. Ash le estaba dando un placer que en su vida jamás imaginó. Correspondía con ímpetu a los movimientos de él, queriendo darle lo mismo que ella sentía en este momento; quería complacerlo de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo a ella.

En un momento, gritó el nombre de la persona que estaba haciéndole el amor; perdiéndose en el abismo del orgasmo, estrechando exquisitamente la hombría del muchacho quien seguía penetrándola con fuerza. El muchacho que al sentir como su chica se deshacía de placer entre sus brazos, acabo de igual manera, llenándola de su esencia propia.

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, la llevó hasta la cama donde ambos se quedaron quietos; intentando recuperar sus respiraciones normales y sus conciencias que se habían ido de paseo y parecían no querer volver. May se refugió de nuevo en su pecho y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Aun no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-Te amo…- le volvió a decir la chica acariciando su pecho de manera juguetona-. Eso fue muy lindo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- Respondió el chico, jugando con los mechones y los hilos dorados que aun permanecían en su también te amo.

-Deberíamos repetirlo más seguido- sugirió la chica mirándolo con claras intenciones, cosa que el chico entendió enseguida. Rápidamente se puso arriba de ella y la beso con una pasión que se incrementaba con cada beso, como una hoguera eterna.

-Además…la noche es joven aun- le dijo entre risas y besando de nuevo su cuello para iniciar de nuevo esa unión entre sus cuerpos que al menos esa noche estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Dejando de lado a los recientes amantes que se estaban demostrando su amor, una castaña muy querida por todos, avanzaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del hotel. Mirando atentamente los números de las puertas como si estuviera buscando algo. Se detuvo en una puerta, casualmente al lado de la que estaban nuestra pareja.

Cuidadosamente, mira hacia ambos lados antes de agarrar el picaporte pero unos sonidos claramente identificables le llaman la atención. Su mente morbosa no puede ignorar esos sonidos que escucha, aun sabiendo que es peligroso desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

Por lo que rápidamente, se agacha para ver por el picaporte y afina su vista para intentar definir las imágenes que hay del otro lado. Pero en ese momento siente una presencia maligna detrás de ella que no tarda en reconocer por el escalofrío que le nace desde su columna vertebral. Al darse la vuelta pone su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes- le dijo Tamashi mirándola enojada para después comenzar a arrastrarle por ese pasillo llevándola de la oreja- Debería darte vergüenza.

-Aouch, no eso duele hermana- se quejaba la chica intentando liberar su oreja pero la fuerza con la que la tenía apresada era mucha.- Bueno al menos no descubrió lo otro.

Pero la mala suerte era mucha esa noche para la pobre chica, porque tan pronto lo dijo de la puerta en la que supuestamente debia entrar salio el otro chico que cometio el error de decir en voz alta.

-Ven Haruka te estoy esperando.

Lo ultimo que vio Silver esa noche fue la mano de tamashi estrellarse en su cara antes de verlo todo negro.

* * *

N/A

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Estare ansiosa por recibir sus comentarios sobre lo que pensaron de esta escena. El proximo capitulo ya es el ultimo, pronto veremos el fin de esta historia.

Besos, de su vampira autora favorita.


	10. El Fin y El principio

**Hola, mis queridos y amados lectores. Hoy en este dia y hora, les traigo el que será el último capítulo de esta amada historia. Debo decir, que personalmente me cuesta darle un fin, ya que puedo decir sin temor a exagerar que esta historia cambio mi vida.**

**¿Puede un fic cambiar la vida de un autor?**

**Hoy puedo dar que fe que si, y de gran manera y sobre todo para bien. Gracias a esta historia conocí a personas muy importantes, como son en primer lugar y la mas importante de todas mi sensei y hermana mayor: Tamashi que es ahora mi editora y una de mis fuentes principales de ideas. Junto a ella también llegaron personas maravillosas que son ahora mi familia demoniaca (mi cuñado Spartan y claro mis sobrinos Sato y Mini)**

**Otro también, es mi mejor amigo y actual novio Silver (ghost) al que quiero mucho y ayer justamente cumplimos tres meses. **

**Dejando de lado las cursilerías (no quiero que me echen de la pagina) les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, en la cual creci como autora y persona.**

**Pareja**: MayxAsh

**Recomendaciones**: Este fic tiene alto contenido sexual, leer bajo su propio riesgo. En este caso inclui algunas referencias que espero que sean usadas para el bien.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son mios. Yo solo los pervierto

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Un final y un principio **

La mañana se colaba en forma de rayos solares que eludían la masa de las cortinas que intentaban inútilmente su entrada a la habitación. Un silencio de cementerio llenaba cálidamente el lugar, dando una sensación de descansado y confort aquellos amantes que dormían en un apretado nudo de piernas y brazos en la cama, tapados con finas sabanas de seda y almohadas de plumas que hacían de guardianes de su sueño.

La palabra, amantes es un término bastante apropiado ya que solo basta echar una mirada al monto de ropas desperdigadas por la habitación y las curiosas arrugas que muestran las sabanas y colchas para revelar que estuvo ocurriendo la noche anterior. También se nota en los cálidos rostros de los durmientes, con la sonrisa asomando aun en su inconsciencia, que es señal de una gran felicidad.

Felicidad que solo se da cuando uno se entrega por amor.

Los ruidos propios de una mañana, aun cuando se esté en un hotel, también contribuyen a que los habitantes del lugar se den cuenta que un día nuevo dio comienzo y que es hora de volver a la realidad. De esa manera la jovencita dormida en los fuertes brazos de su amor, comienza a mover los ojos y moverse inquieta demostrando que el despertar es algo que no quiere hacer por voluntad propia.

Pero es una batalla que perdió ya que sus parpados se abren revelando sus confundidos zafiros ante la luz diurna. May llevo entonces una de sus manos a sus ojos para refregarlos y así intentar despertar del todo. Ahí se da cuenta que su almohada se movía rítmicamente por lo que se asusto un poco y quiso levantarse a comprobar mejor la situación en la que estaba. Sin embargo esto se vio imposible debido a los brazos que la sujetaban firme pero dulcemente.

Como no pudo levantarse en su totalidad, alzo y movió un poco su cabeza para encontrase con el rostro de Ash, aun profundamente dormido. Al principio se extraño de la presencia del entrenador en una situación tan intima con ella (la desnudez se le hizo presente tan pronto se despertó) pero poco a poco los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos fueron llegando a su mente por lo que una sonrisa cubrió su rostro

Se libero un poco de la prisión de los brazos de Ash, al menos lo suficiente para que la dejaran ponerse a la altura de su rostro ya que quería que fueran ella y su cara lo primero que el moreno viera tan pronto se despertara. Con una ternura y gentileza infinita la chica delineaba las setas en las mejillas de su amado, comparando su tierno rostro dormido con el de un bebe.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos que estaban grabados a fuego contradecían esa imagen ya que el supuestamente tierno e inocente entrenador resulto ser un amante competente que sabia de sobra como complacer a una mujer. Sorpresa agradable para la castaña que en ninguna de sus fantasías, había imaginado a Ash en un rol tan activo como en el que protagonizo la noche anterior. Otra maravilla fue el aguante y la resistencia que el chico había mostrado debido a la cantidad de veces que el hecho se repitió durante la noche.

Creo que es justo decir que la hiperactividad del chico se uso en una manera apropiada.

May rio ligeramente, al darse cuenta que Ash tenía un lado pervertido como todos que solo le hacía falta despertarse con el impulso adecuado. Sinceramente ya nadie le podía decir que el chico solo tenía en la mente pokemon y batallas ya que ella tenía las pruebas de tan monumental equivocación. Es más, a lo mejor debía cuidarse ya que el chico podía llegar a tomarla de nuevo cuando menos se lo espere.

Aunque también sería algo que si uno no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiese creído. La chica contemplo por varios minutos imposibles de calcular, la figura dormida de su novio esperando que este también volviera del mundo de los sueños. Lo acaricia, tanto en las mejillas como en el cuello o el cabello, disfrutando de esos placeres banales como así también la caricia de la sabana en su piel desnuda.

Ash estaba cómodamente dormido, disfrutando de su último sueño y posiblemente segunda fantasía sexual en lo que llevaba de vida. Se sentía feliz y muy satisfecho como si hubiera comido la comida más rica y después hubiera disfrutado de un gran y provechoso sueño. En su fantasía (o lo que él pensaba que era) su hermosa y encantadora novia se había entregado a él sin ningún tipo de reparo o condición.

Pero para satisfacción suyo, de su ego y de deseo esa situación se repitió de manera consecutiva por lo que él pudo determinar que fue una noche. Fue tan ardua la tarea y tan magnífica que al final solo pudo desplomarse a su lado y disfrutar del calor que su tibio cuerpo desnudo le brindaba antes de caer dormido. También perdió la cuenta de los gemidos tanto de May como suyos o de los momentos de placer absolutos que tuvieron.

Por supuesto, semejante experiencia debía ser o mejor dicho tenía ser un sueño. Seguro que al despertarse, la única compañía con la que despertaría seria Pikachu a su lado y la linda jovencita protagonista de sus sueños (húmedos) estaría cómodamente dormida a metros suyo (totalmente vestida a decepción suya.) En sueños, sintió como algo se movía, seguro que era su roedor amigo que iba en busca de su tan preciado aderezo.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió triste y comenzó a abandonar la inconsciencia en un intento de recuperarlo. Acción que se vio reforzada al sentir como algo o alguien lo miraba fijamente. También pudo sentir algo tibio y delicado rozándole la mejilla. Supuso que sería la cola de su amigo intentando despertarlo.

Abrió sus ojos marrones para toparse con un azul que francamente no se espero. Se quedo tenso y estático mirando a esa joven que le devolvía la mirada tranquila y le regalaba una sonrisa esplendorosa. De la misma manera que a la castaña hace unos minutos, el peso de la realidad cayo sobre el entrenador como una pesada roca, al igual que las imágenes que él creyó que fueron sueños se convirtieron hábilmente en recuerdos.

No obstante, la presión a la que se vio sometido hizo un quiebre en su estado por lo que se levanto de la cama gritando y señalando a la chica como si la visión delante de él fuera un fantasma o un espejismo. La chica se incorporo mirando risueña al moreno sin ningún asomo de ofensa sino más bien divertida ya que ahí estaba el chico que tanto conocía y que anoche se tomo unas vacaciones. Sin embargo algo que no calculo fue que al levantarse la sabana resbalo por su figura dejando al descubierto una parte suya bastante apreciable.

La visión de esa zona, le dio a Ash una pauta irrefutable de confirmación de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos. El entrenador fue consciente de su desnudez como la de su novia y sé que tan estático que ni siquiera atino a taparse lo que podríamos denominar de manera delicada, sus vergüenzas.

-¡Tu, yo, él, nosotros, ellos!- balbuceo el chico confundido sin darse cuenta que lo que decía carecía por completo de sentido. La tensión hizo que definitivamente su cordura sé fuera de paseo. Probablemente junto a su pudor ya que seguía enseñando sus cosas.

-Veo que conoces los pronombres- sé rio la chica por la salida sin sentido de su novio. Ella al contrario era dueña de todas sus facultades mentales, por lo que disfrutaba como nunca de la situación y más de la vista que su novio le estaba dando. Digamos que a ella la desnudes, le importaba bastante poco.

-¡MAY!- exclamo sorprendido por como la chica tomaba la situación con tanta ligereza, cuando habían dado un paso tan importante dentro de su relación- ¡Nosotros acabamos de…!

-Dilo- le reto su chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, poniéndose en pose sexy- Tener sexo, copular, hacer el amor, echar un polvo, descargar la tensión, aunque particularmente me gusta la palabra fornicar.

-¡MAY!-repitió el chico, cada vez mas confundido por la actitud de la chica, sin embargo al verla en esa pose y con esas partes al descubierto, el no pudo evitar actuar de acuerdo a su sexo cuando cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a cobrar vida.

-Creo que alguien esta emocionado por salir a jugar- dijo la chica seductoramente para molestar mas al chico que no podía estar mas rojo porque era fisiológicamente imposible.-Pense que a lo mejor después de tanta actividad nocturna, estarías cansado pero veo que quieres mas.

Posteriormente la gracia pudo mas que todo, y la castaña se desplomo de la risa ofendiendo un poco al moreno que no sabia que decir. Finalmente el chico volvió a sentarse algo frustrado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la chica. Cosa que fue inmediatamente aprovechada por la coordinadora que no perdió el tiempo en abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro para besar delicadamente su cuello.

-Tanquilo- decia la chica alternando sus palabras con tiernos besos que buscaban relajar al chico. La tensión en sus hombros y brazos disminuían poco a poco por lo que tales caricias eran efectivas. -¿Qué paso con el valor de anoche?

-Debo comportarte como un verdadero idiota- comento el chico, por fin pudiendo hablar y haciendo frente a la situación que le tenia por delante con gracia y humor.

-Es cierto- confirmo la chica de manera traviesa.

Ash de dio la vuelta, bastante ofendido pero su replica murió en su boca ya que fue impedido por la boca de la chica que comenzó a besarlo, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por el en ese instante. El chico olvido pronto su enojo y se concentro de lleno en el beso, dejándose arrastrar por la chica de nuevo a la cama, para poder ocuparse de nuevo de su erección.

-Pero eres mi idiota.

* * *

(**En las puertas del centro pokemon**)

Un extrañado Brock y un impaciente Max estaban esperando la supuesta llegada del duo que tendría que venir a buscarlos ya sea para seguir camino o para compartir el premio con ellos. Es que ni siquiera eso sabían, si les fue mal o bien en el concurso. Ya que los mencionados ni siquiera se dignaron en aparecer por ahí.

Todo lo que sabían es que iban a pasar la noche en un lugar especial.

-¡¿Dónde estarán esos dos?!- pregunto el mas chico de los dos, al borde la de la histeria. Quería tener noticias de su amigo y hermana ya. Todo esto agravado por su intuición que le decía que se estaba perdiendo algo. Algo muy importante además.

-Tranquilo chamaco- intentaba relajarlo el moreno, ocultando delicadamente su rostro para que no viera la sonrisa de satisfacción que estaba plasmada en su cara y daba gracias a Ho-oh por la inocencia del chico para no darse cuenta de una opción bastante obvia pero altamente improbable teniendo en cuenta de quienes estábamos hablando.

-¡Pero Brock, desaparecieron después de la dichosa fiesta!- se empecinaba el pequeño negándose a aceptar las palabras de falso consuelo por parte del criador, ya algo le decía que la cuestión no era tan inocente como parecía- ¡Encima May iba tan, tan…!

-¿Linda?

-Provocativa- tercio el chico mirando con furia a su amigo. Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de cierto coordinador estaba rondando su mente, ya que para el pequeño no se le escapaba que Drew sentía algo por su hermana mayor solo que no estaba seguro de sus intenciones con respecto a ella- Cualquiera pudo haberse aprovechado de ella anoche, Drew incluso Ash.

-Oh vamos Max, estamos hablando de Ash- le reprendió el chico, con un tono y una sonrisa, como si con esa simple frase estuviera dicho todo. Después se agacho hasta la altura del chico y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño- El nunca se aprovecharía de tu hermana o de ninguna mujer. Es muy inocente y solo piensa en una sola cosa, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo por él, en ese sentido al menos.

Al pensar en la lógica de las palabras pronunciadas, Max se relajo visiblemente y comenzó a pensar que lo que decía su amigo era cierto. El joven entrenador no era famoso por tener un gran interés hacia las mujeres ni hacerles nada pervertido (para eso estaba Brock) y su hermana tenía el suficiente carácter para que poder defenderse de un atacante. Y realmente no creería que Drew podría hacerle algo terrible a su hermana.

-Supongo que tienes razón- acepto el chico a regañadientes y se sentó junto a Brock a la espera que esos dos hicieran de nuevo su aparición.

* * *

¡-SEGURO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA! ¡MI MADRE Y TU PADRE ME VAN A MATAR!

-Ash…

-¡DESPUES DE ESO, SEGURO QUE NOS OBLIGAN A CASARNOS! ¡NO ESTOY LISTO PARA ESE TIPO DE COMPROMISOS!

-Ash…

-¡DEBERE DEJAR LAS BATALLAS Y CONSEGUIR UN EMPLEO! ¡UN EMPLEO!

-¡ASH!

Finalmente con ese grito el anormalmente pálido entrenador pudo dejar su discurso de lado y dejar de agujerear el suelo de la habitación con su caminar obsesivo de un lado para el otro. Esto mas su discurso interminable de un futuro funesto, desato además de las nauseas la furia de la castaña que tenia la respuesta para tranquilizarlo pero su dramático novio seguía hundiéndose en la miseria y se rehusaba a escucharlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando terminaron, su "actividad mañanera" los chicos comenzaron a vestirse y preparar sus cosas con el objeto de dejar momentáneamente el hotel e ir a buscar a sus camaradas olvidados. Ahí la castaña lanzo un inocente comentario de que Max parecía más como un hijo que su hermano. Después de unos segundos de inocente risa, al moreno le cayó encima un hecho tan simple pero que siempre le hacía pasado desapercibido como es el hecho de donde vienen los bebes.

Y fue entonces que la locura comenzó.

-¡Ash, te digo por decima vez que nos cuidamos así que déjate ya de gritar!- amenazo la chica desde su posición en la cama. Estaba harta del lamento de su novio, mas cuando era una total perdida de tiempo debido.

-¡No intentes tranquilizarme con falsas esperanzas May!- lloraba cómicamente el chico, al ver que su futuro se iba totalmente al demonio. Incluso estaba a un paso de tirarse en posición fetal.-¡No use nada para evitarlo!

-¡Pero yo si!- le golpeo la chica para que saliera de ese histérico estado ¿No se suponía que son las mujeres las convulsivas en una relación?-Solo te lo diré una sola vez, tomo pastillas desde hace meses por lo que quédate tranquilo.

-¿Pastillas? ¿Pero y eso que son?

-¡Que te importa!

-Pero…

-Shh…

Ash iba a seguir con el interrogatorio pero vio algo en los ojos de la castaña que lo hizo rendirse. En vez de eso prefirió acercarse a su novia y darle un beso para poder hacer las paces y terminar una velada maravillosa. May pareció entender sus intenciones y también se abandono a los sentimientos que le transmitía y comenzó a disfrutar de lo que a lo mejor sería su último beso tranquilo en mucho tiempo.

Y lo mejor que se puede decir que la coordinadora era adivina ya segundos después de ese pensamiento ya que la puerta se abrió con un estruendo dejando a pasar a una mucama vestida son su uniforme negro y su delantal blanco pegado al traje y sus hermosas trenzas castañas atadas con un listón negro haciendo juego.

-¡SERVICIO AL CUARTO!- grito con un carro de artículos de limpieza y sabanas limpias. Miro por la habitación, se encontró con los dos chicos que la miraban mescla de asustados y sorprendidos, cerro un poco sus ojos verdes al reconocer al chico- ¡Vaya!

-¿¡Tu!?- pregunto Ash también al reconocer a la cantinera de anoche, solo que ahora vestida de mucama- Creí que trabajabas en el bar.

-Solo por la noche- suspiro la chica y comenzó a juntar el desorden de la habitación, mientras seguía con la conversación. Al notar la mirada curiosa de la otra castaña, se presento- Soy Haruka, tu novio y yo nos conocimos anoche en el bar y digamos que le di unos consejos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto perspicazmente la coordinadora mirando fijamente a los dos involucrados, Ash se puso colorado al asentir y la chica continuo con su labor pero le guiño un ojo pervertidamente antes de seguir. Ahí fue cuando May capto la situación y soltó una risa ligera- Deberé darte las gracias entonces.

-Mejor se las das a tu novio- desecho la chica con un gesto y apunto a Ash que se puso mas colorado-El fue el encargado de ponerlas en práctica, bastante bien juzgando por el de las sabanas.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda- confirmo la chica, sin asomo de vergüenza.

-Lo sabia, tenia cara de bobo pero esos siempre esconden los mejores amantes.-rio la chica, olvidando su tarea y poniéndose a conversar con May sobre algunos detalles intimos de las dos.

-¡Oigan! Estoy aquí junto a ustedes- protesto el chico al ver como su novia intercambiaba confidencias con una chica que acaba de conocer. Pero se resigno a que las chicas lo ignoraran por un rato que el ocupo en terminar de preparar sus cosas para irse del lugar.

-Es una lastima que deban irse- suspiro Haruka- Me alegra saber que volverán mas tarde. Limpiare bien su habitación y hasta hare que les traigan un rico almuerzo para ustedes y sus amigos.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte- agradeció Ash.

-Solo pido una condición- miro fijamente al chico, tanto que lo asusto por unos momentos. Hasta que surgió de nuevo la sonrisa pervertida de la chica, lo que lo termino de asustar- Quiero que le des consejos sobre el sexo a mi novio.

-¡¿A tu novio?!- pregunto rojo y escandalizado a Ash mientras que May solo se reia. Las dos castañas intercambiaron un guiño antes que la mucama siguiera con su explicación.

-May me has dicho que eres bueno, por eso pensé que me podrías hacer el favor- explico la chica con una sonrisa, seguida de un suspiro- Te pediría que lo que hicieras ahora pero por desgracia, el bobo está peleando con mi hermana mayor de nuevo.

-Por tu tono, debe ser algo seguido- comento May y agrego- También debe ser algo serio.

-Júzguenlo ustedes- dijo mientras se levantaba haciendo señas a los chicos para que la siguieran. Antes de abrir la puerta, escucho unos instantes con atención para luego volver a suspirar con resignación. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, y les indico a los chicos que miraran afuera. Ahí estaban dos personas, vestidas normalmente teniendo una acalorada discusión.

-Te encontré espiando a mi hermana, malintencionado gasparin- reclamaba la chica, señalando a la puerta. Era obviamente, Tamashi la hermana de Haruka.

-¿Ya que tú no te diviertes, Meyer no dejas que nadie mas lo haga?- replicaba el chico seriamente. Si, era Silver, el novio de la castaña.

-Diviértete con tu mano, maldito pervertido.

-¿Para qué? Si esta tu hermana que es mucho mejor.

-Debería llevarme tu alma, idiota sin remedio.

-Te reto a que lo intentes, diosa de pacotilla.

Viendo que la pelea entre ellos dos, continuaría por un largo tiempo Haruka cerro la puerta con sus nuevos amigos haciéndole compañía. Con un nuevo suspiro, retomo sus trabajo. Los chicos, se rieron un poco por la actitud infantil de los mayores pero el reloj les anuncio que era de volver al mundo real.

-Fue un placer conocerte- saludo May a Haruka con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de hermanas. Después, con cuidado también salió afuera de la habitación a esperar a Ash que quería despedirse de la chica apropiadamente.

-Me alegro haberte encontrado- dijo Ash pasándole la mano a la castaña que devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa cosa que el entrenador imito.

-Lo mismo digo.

Sus sonrisas después adquirieron un brillo pervertido.

-Este será el inicio de una larga amistad.

**Fin **

**N/A**

**Aquí concluye esta maravillosa historia. Agradezco sinceramente a todas las personas que la siguieron, que me apoyaron y demás. Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren saber cómo sigue esta historia de amor, díganmelo. A lo mejor encuentro tiempo y hago una secuela.**

**Ojala encontrarnos en otras de mis historias.**

**Besos y mordidas de esta autora que se despide hatsa la siguiente continuación.**


End file.
